Swamped
by Zaiden Jace
Summary: Bella panics as her coven visits. All hell breaks lose when the truth is revealed. A sick Edward, Victoria, newborns, powerful vamps & slayers. What else could possibly happen? EmXB
1. Preface:Swamped

One month. That was all the time I had until I was totally screwed. This was the most horrible situation I had ever gotten myself into and I've been in some tough spots before. Edward would leave me again. I winced at the thought. I hadn't acted to my true nature since I left Phoenix but my Edward was stubborn. I wasn't so sure he would see it that way. I wont be able to be without him again. I wouldn't survive but right now it was inevitable. The guys would come up here once school was over, well at least when they dropped out, next month. I probably didn't even have that long because once the guys got closer to me I would disappear and Alice would freak out. She was already having issues with seeing me now because our fates were going to soon mix. They were kind of like werewolves when it came to the visions; You couldn't see them. I was terrified of what the outcome would be once they met. Who would try to attack first; My family or my coven. I wouldn't let them of course. I hadn't use my abilities in awhile so yes I was a little weak but strong enough to keep them safe. At least I hope anyway. I was so infuriated when James had attacked me. I was far to weak to even try to harm him or the others, believe me I had tried. With the Voluturi, it would have been pure suicide. If they had found out what I was they would have killed me without thinking twice. With the Cullen's with me that would have been their deathbeds too. I felt so useless when I had power but couldn't use it. I could have loss my family to those blood thirsty leeches ...vampires, I mean.

Ugh! I needed a distraction. Edward left late last night so I was going to be alone this whole Sunday. I had already cleaned ever surface in the house twice. I could go hang out with Jacob but then Alice would know then Edward would know. Jake probably didn't want anything to do with me any way. They made me choose and according to Jake I chose wrong. I thought that too some times. Don't get me wrong, I loved Edward to death. Obviously considering I almost did die for him. It was just simple things that made me crazy. I loved that he cared about me but he was over protective. I had no real freedom...I sighed. I was whining now. I needed that distraction now; I was thinking far too much for my own good.

I thought for a moment before remembering my hair coloring. When I moved back here I changed my hair color back to it's original color. It was mainly for Charlie's benefit. I didn't want to frighten him. But he was strong and besides he was hardly ever home any way so it would be too tired to even notice. My decision was to do it after I had been here for awhile but I never got around to it. I went into my closet and pulled out the box I kept hidden in the back. I didn't want Alice to find it so it was under a few other boxes. I accidentally dropped a box and it clattered to the floor. I wasn't naturally this clumsy. I only started to do that so humans would think I was...well human. I realized after it was too late that they weren't that klutzy and people would have noticed if I went back to normal. It became a habit to be this way.

I checked out the items scattered across the floor. A smile appeared across my face. I had taken my piercings out when I came here. I think it was time to put them back in. The ones I could any way. I had had my belly button and tongue pierced before. If I got around to it I'd go get those professionally done.I ran to the bathroom and got to work.

...**X One hour later X**...

This was far better than my natural hair. This was so...me. My hair was now jet black. I cut my bangs so they were some what in my eyes. (_Pic in my profile_) I pierced my ears several times and my nose. Now all I had to deal with now was rather or not Edward liked it or not. I sighed and went to my bedroom. I pulled the guitar from under my bed. I hadn't played it in forever. I was probably horrible. I started to play the first song that came into my head.

When you're taught through feelings. When you're taught through feelings. When you're taught through feelings

When you're taught through feelings. Destiny flying high above. All I know is that you can realize 

Destiny who cares destiny who cares. As it turns around. And I know that it descends down on me

It's just another day. The shame is gone. Hard to believe. That I've let it go, let it go, let it go. Destiny can't replace my life

Scary shadows of my past are alive. Destiny who cares destiny who cares. As it turns around as it turns around

And I know that it descends. With a smile. Just another day. The shame is gone. It's hard to believe. That I've let it go away

I froze when I heard a small gasp. I looked up to see Edward staring at me with his jaw dropped. I blushed and dropped my eyes. Great. I wouldn't just have to explain why I looked completely different but also lying about my musical talent. Why was he even here? I could see hunger in his coal black eyes.

**So how did I do? Don't worry it wont always be this short. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. I Am Hated

I froze when I heard a small gasp. I looked up to see Edward staring at me with his jaw dropped. I blushed and dropped my eyes. Great. I wouldn't just have to explain why I looked completely different but also lying about my musical talent. Why was he even here? I could see hunger in his coal black eyes.

"I told you not to sneak up on me. What are you doing here?" I asked quietly. I put my guitar back under my bed.

"We...Uh...Came back...What did you do?" he stammered. There was no doubt he was shocked because he always spoke clearly.

I looked at the floor. "You don't like it." I stated. I knew he wouldn't. Oh well. he would just have to get use to it because I was not changing it back.

"No...I-I do. It just caught me off guard. Why did you...?"

"Change?" I guessed. He nodded, yes. "This was how I looked before I came here. Well with less piercings but whatever. I like it better this way." I explained carefully. I didn't want to tell him the truth. At least not yet.

"So do I." He came and sat next to me. He pulled me close and started kissing me roughly. Not rough enough to hurt me, probably a human but not me. I pulled away after a moment because I needed to breath. That did suck. I wasn't human but I was still alive although I would live for eternity. It was very complicated. The rules were so complex but with vampires they had one and werewolves two. It was so gay. (No offense to anyone) Why did we have to be so unfortunate? We already had to kill constantly, wasn't that enough? We should get a handbook with rules, laws, and guidelines. Whatever though.

"Now. Back to my original question; Why are you here? You're still thirsty." I rubbed my thumb under his dark eyes. He grabbed it and kissed it.

"Alice is having issues with her visions. I wanted to check on you."

"When you say problems...?" I led off.

"Well, you disappeared completely, love. I thought you went to see those flee bitten dogs."

"Oh." I looked away and withdrew my hand. I knew he didn't trust me. "Well I'm not so you can leave now." I snapped.

"I'm sorry. i just don't want to lose you to that..."

I cut him off. "Why does everything revolve around Jacob? We can't have a conversation without him popping up. He doesn't even want to see me so drop it alright. Just leave him out of this." I all but yelled at him.

"I-I...I..." he stuttered. I knew he wasn't expecting that reaction from me. All of the stress has finally got to me I guess. I was being unreasonable.

"Don't. It doesn't matter." I said softly. "I don't know why she can't see me." The door bell rang downstairs. I had no idea who it was because we weren't expecting company. Edward stiffened and started smelling the air. Oh great. They came early.

_The whole world is my enemy - and I'm a walking target. Two times the devil with all the significance. Dragged and raped for the love of a mob. I cant stay - because I cant be stopped. Eat motherfuckers alive. who cross us. I know you're all tired of the same ol me tell you how its gonna be. I'm gonna kill anyone who steps up in front of to the same ol fucking scam. Same ol shit in a dead fad_

I stood and ran downstairs. "Bella. I'm not sure you should get that." Edward said from behind me. "It doesn't seem right."

I ignored him and continued to open it. There stood my other family...my coven. "Hey guys." I smiled at them. They saw Edward behind me and tensed up. "Don't. He is not your target practice. Come in." They stared incredulously at me. "Now!" I snapped. They quickly moved into the the house and into the house. They sat on the couch. Edward and I stood by the wall. "Edward this is my friend Darren, and my cousins Allen and Blade. Guys this is my boyfriend, Edward." They all continued glaring. "Well okay then." I pulled Edward to the door. "Go hunt. We'll talk later." I told him. He continued glaring at me. "Or not. You don't have to come." I looked away from his stare. I was on the verge of tears. He could make me feel terrible just by looking at me. I knew I should have lied to him. I never should have got involved in the first place.

_Everybody wants to be so hard. Are you real or a second rate sports card? They all lost their dad or their wife just never got to go outside - shut gives a doesn't change the fact that you suck(we are)the anti-cancer.(we are) the only down, we want you dead. But whats inside of me,you'll never know (we are)bipolar gods(we are)you know what we life was always I don't think I need this anymore_

"Bella." he sighed and pulled me to his chest. "I love you. I will be back tonight." He pressed his lips to mine before running from the house closing the door silently behind him. I went to the living room and sat on Charlie's recliner. They glared at me.

"A vampire Bella. We leave you alone for a couple of years and you end up with a vampire. What is wrong with you?" Blade said. He was the oldest in our coven at age twenty-five. He stopped aging at nineteen though. Once again, crazy slayer things. We all stopped aging at different ages. The oldest slayer, physically was thirty-five. Blade's ability was his amazing strength, which was fitting. Blade was a serious weight lifter. No one could out muscle him that I've met any way. He could probably take Emmett in an arm wrestling match. His hair was short and brown. He styled it with his sides and the back flat but the rest spiky. His lip had a shiny hoop in it. He still dressed the same; black wife beater,black basketball shorts, and black Nike. He had the same barb wire tattoo as the other guys on his massive bicep.

"I didn't plan on it to happen. It just did." I shrugged.

_Now Im not pretty and Im not cool. But Im fat and Im ugly and proud - so fuck out is the new pretension Sreamline the (sic)ness,half-assed gotta see it to believe it, we all got conned. All the mediocre sacred cows wespawne Put your trust in the mission. We will not repent - this is our religion (we are) the anti-cancer(we are) the only answer Stripped down, we want you dead But whats inside of me, you'll never know (we are) bipolar gods (we are) you know what we are My life was always shit And I dont think I need this anymore I am hated! You are hated! We are hated!_

"Bella. This isn't right." Rex said. Rex was Allen's nickname. He was twenty-three but he stopped aging at twenty. He was the punk skater. He was the speed in the group. There was no doubt in my mind that he was faster than Edward. Rex had chin length brownish blond hair. Nothing changed about his clothing choice either; dark grey Tony Hawk shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, tattered jeans, and Vans. He still had the nose piercing I gave him before leaving.

"Yeah well it's too late now."

_Everything sucks and I can prove it. Everybody dies, shuffle on, remove it. Individuals, indispensable. Im the paradox deity vessel...the other side holds no secret. But this side is done, I dont need it. Before you go, you should know youre breaking down. You'll be rotten by the time you're underground. (we are) the anti-cancer. (we are) the only answer. Stripped down, we want you dead. But whats inside of me, you'll never know (we are) bipolar gods. (we are) you know what we are. My life was always shit. And I dont think I need this anymore_

They didn't say anything for a moment. Evil, Damien, was silent. He was angry, I could tell. I had dated him for awhile before I left. Nothing went wrong in our relationship,we just were better together as friends. He hated vampires more than any of us. One killed his father awhile back so I guess he had reason to. He has been around the longest between the four of us. He was 3 decades old. Eighteen was when he stopped aging. We had met him when we were on assignment. It was my first assignment and we just clicked. Telekinesis was his ability which meant he could move stuff with his mind. He was still the same. He had shoulder length black hair with red tips. It was always parted down the middle. I was guessing he still had the tongue ring and his ears had six holes. He was dressed in black Tripp pants,a tight black shirt, (that showed off his very nice six pack) and black converse.

"You haven't used since you left." Rex accused. I nodded. "Bella. You're totally defenseless. They could kill you."

I sighed. The worse thing about being a slayer was using. If you didn't embrace it you got as weak as a human. Since slayers are always supposed to fight it's not a major problem for most but since I was ignoring it I would have to work extra hard whenever I wanted to use my ability again or be as strong as I was. It was all so complicated. "I know."

"What do you plan to do with Zea. (pronounced Z)? Sooner or later they'll notice you are missing. What then?" Evil asked. Zea was the Volturi for vampires. They were the leader of slayers. Zea resided in New Zealand, hints the name. They gave out assignments of what they were killing...or torturing. Most slayers didn't know anything but that they were to respect them. Very few have been to the palace personally. If they had to get something to Zea they would arrange for it to be picked up. We use to work directly for them but we took a break. Soon we would have to go back and when I didn't return like planned questions would began to rise.

_(we are) the source of conscience. (we are) distorted sentiments. Theres only one thing left. And I cant leave until its sated (we are) the absolute. (we are) controlling you. Theyre closing in, I cant escape. I am hated!_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Fallen Angels

Recap: "What do you plan to do with Zea (pronounced Z) ? Sooner or later they'll notice you are missing. What then?" Evil asked. Zea was the Voluteri for vampires. They were the leader of slayers. Zea resided in New Zealand, hints the name. They gave out assignments of what they were killing...or torturing. Most slayers didn't know anything but that they were to respect them. Very few have been to the palace personally. If they had to get something to Zea they would arrange for it to be picked up. We use to work directly for them but we took a break. Soon we would have to go back and when I didn't return like planned questions would began to rise.

_My eyes, don't see the obvious. There's way to far to go. Forget all that you ask of me. There's nothing left to know. _

_I see Fallen Angels. __When I try to go to sleep. And they're always watching. _

_I see Fallen Angels. As I'm walking in the streets. Silently preparing, for what they'll do to me_

"I'll worry about it when the time comes." I answered softly. I bit down on my lip. What would I do?

He snorted but said nothing further. "How long are you guys staying?" I asked breaking the silence and changing the subject.

"We haven't decided yet. Since your bloodsucker knows I would feel better if you were fully trained and using." Blade said. Some of the hostility left his face which I was glad for.

"Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt any." I agreed to keep them happy. "After school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Evil is enrolled at the school too." Rex told me. Evil didn't look to happy about it.

We all heard Charlie pull up into the drive. Somehow the slayer gene skipped a generation. He knew nothing of our secret world. "Bella! You have a curfew." he said as he stomped into the house. The guys stood as Charlie entered the room. A large smile replaced the grimace he wore. "Boys. Good to see ya. I didn't no you were coming this soon." He shook their hands. "I forgot school let out early down there."

It did?

"Yeah there was a change of plans so we decided to come sooner." Blade said speaking for them. "We'd love to stay and chat but it's getting late."

Charlie nodded."Alright. You boys are welcome here any time." He was looking at Evil when he said it. Of course he would. He would rather me be with any one that wasn't Edward. They said their quick goodbyes and left.

_You see, I'm kinda paranoid. My luck, it seems to have run out. So I will point the finger now. Beyond the shadow of a doubt._

_ I see fallen angels__When I try to go to sleep. And they're always watching. _

_I see fallen angels. As I'm walking in the streets. Silently preparing. For what they'll do to me_

"So how was Billy?" I asked as I headed toward the stairs.

"He's good. Jacob is giving him a bit of trouble. Says he's been really depressed since you stopped hanging out with him. You know you should..."

"Night dad." I said cutting him off. I went into my room and closed the door. Jacob. As if I didn't have enough problems. What was up with him? Would he let me ever help him or even talk to him. I missed my best friend.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked. I was so out of it, I didn't even notice him lying on my bed. I shrugged off the door and sat on the very edge of the bed. He sighed then readjusted me so I was laying on his chest in between his legs. He brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "I missed you." he whispered then leaned up and kissed me.

He missed me? What did he forget about me being a slayer? I found my answer when his tongue entered my mouth. I complied quickly. Yes his teeth could cut me but I heal quickly. The small amount of venom would have no affect on me. We continued until I started getting light-headed. He smiled sheepishly at me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

_I see fallen angels. When I try to go to sleep. And they're always watching. _

_I see fallen angels. As I'm walking in the streets. Silently preparing_

_I see fallen angels. I see fallen angels. When I try to go to sleep. I see fallen angels. As I'm walking in the streets._

"In the beginning I just didn't want to have your coven find out. I didn't want to fight. Then I realized I had feelings for you and you, me. I had never gotten to get to know a vampire before and it intrigued me. It was hard to force myself to think and react like a human but I succeed in it. I planned on dumping you after the baseball game because it had gone to far. I wanted one good memory before I rejoined my coven. I never expected the other coven to show. I would have used my powers but...I was weak still am really. if the Voluturi found out we would have all been dead any how. When James bit me...He wasn't turning me. The poison was damaging my system and slowly killing me. I realized I truly loved you then when you had saved me. It was worth dealing with the wrath of my brothers...and Zea." I shuddered.

"Zea is supposed to be very secretive. They might not realize..."

I cut him off. "My coven worked directly in the palace. We have a few more months then they expect us to return." I sighed. I was totally, totally screwed.

Edward was silent for 3 minutes straight before asking,"Why did you want me to change you when you live forever?"

"...I wanted to see if you really loved me. If you agreed to do it then I would stop you right before you bit me." I admitted quietly. He looked hurt.

"I do love you. That's why I don't want you to be like me. The constant thirst that will never sooth is enough to drive a person mad."

"If you think you're a monster what does that make me?"

_(I see fallen angeeeeeels. )Silently preparing. For what they'll do to me._


	4. One Of A Kind

**AN: I put all the Cullen's in the senior class,by the way.**

Recap: Edward was silent for 3 minutes straight before asking,"Why did you want me to change you when you live forever?"

"...I wanted to see if you really loved me. If you agreed to do it then I would stop you right before you bit me." I admitted quietly. He looked hurt.

"I do love you. That's why I don't want you to be like me. The constant thirst that will never sooth is enough to drive a person mad."

"If you think you're such a monster what does that make me?" He was quiet. "Exactly. Lets not talk about that." I suggested.

"I have a question." he stated. "Do you not want to marry me because I'm a vampire?"

Oh great. "Um...No." I lied.

"That's why isn't it?"

"No I just don't want to marry you." Oh man that sounded horrible. The truth was better than that.

"I know that Bella. You've told be that before. Why?"

"It's not as simple as saying "I do"."

"Because of what I am we can't be together." he whispered sadly.

"No it's...Well yeah but...We can make it work...I don't know okay. All of this is very complicated and the laws...We would have many people wanting us dead and it's just not a good idea." I rambled.

He sighed."I guess not. You should get some sleep my love." He began humming my lullaby.

...X...

I looked in the mirror one more time. I had on a tight V-neck shirt, a plaid skirt, and black high heeled Jimmy Choes Alice gave me but I never wore. I walked out the bathroom and went downstairs. Edward's jaw dropped. He came to me and pushed me against the wall before kissing me roughly. His hands went south and started up my skirt. I broke apart. "Edward! God we have school. What's up with you?" I asked as I fixed my skirt. He started kissing my neck.

_I've got that feeling deep inside. Well what it is I don't know. My vengeance starts to change_

_My mind gets filled with rage. I raise my fists up to the sky. Whatdaya see?_

"Well you're not so breakable so I'm willing to give you _any_thing you want."

Oh _now_ he wants to. I grabbed his hands again and pushed him back. "I might not be human but I'm still breakable. Come on." I led him to the car. He grabbed my butt as I walked. And I thought he was such a gentleman. This was going to me a long day.

The whole ride to the school Edward's hands were on me more than the steering wheel. He needed a cold shower...If that would even work. We went over to where the rest of the Cullen's were by Alice's Porcha. "Ew! Bella what are you wearing?" she asked disgust clear in her voice.

"Clothes." I stated.

_The fear I see when I look in your eyes. Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)_

_The fear I leave in the back of your mind. Makes you believe I'm. One of a kind_

"We need to go shopping. You look like one of those weird goth losers."

I glared at her. "Goths are not weird or losers Alice and I like the way I look." I said through gritted teeth.I don't know what that was. I usually had way more patients when it came to Alice. I guess embracing my slayer traits brings out my unkind nature toward things I'm supposed to kill.

"Don't be difficult Bella. We're going shopping."

"Like hell we are. I have training." I stated. I raised my head some listening. I could hear the roar of Evil's engine getting close. At least my sensitive hearing came back without any problems.

"Training for what? Balance? I don't see how you use to be a slayer." Emmett said looking at me oddly.

Use to be? "Did you not tell them?" I asked Edward. He shifted his weight to his right foot. "You didn't did you?"

"I told them...Some." I gave him a look. "I told them that you _were_ one but you're not any more."

I rolled my eyes. "So you lied. Nice. Well I am a slayer but you guys wont have to worry about me. Just my coven." I shrugged. I doubt they would attack though...yet any way. "They'll behave though." For now.

"Coven?" Rosalie hissed at me. I smirked. I knew her niceness wouldn't last long.

"Yes. One of them will be attending here actually."

_Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind. Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind. And Now I feel like I'm alive. Don't know _

_just how I got so low. These voices in my mind. Tell me it's killing time. It is a thrill I can't describe_

They gawked at me. "Bella. That's kind of important. Don't you think you should have told me?" Edward ask me.

"Well...When I feel I should know stuff you don't always tell me. So now you know how that feels." His jaw clenched. The roar of the engine was in the lot now. I turned to see Evil parking his black and red motorcycle on the opposite side of us. Lauren and was already on her way over there. I walked away from them and headed to him. Lauren beat me.

"Hi I'm Lauren." Lauren said as she flipped her hair. Evil looked unimpressed.

"I'm Damien." he said in his quiet voice. Only his friends were aloud to call him Evil.

"Would you like us to show you around?" Her voice was so annoying. If I were her I would never talk.

"No thanks."

"Oh come on. I could show you a _lot_. I'm sure you would really enjoy it. All the guys do." Ew. God. Skank, much?

"Hey Lauren. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be standing at your corner?" I said as I went next to Evil and leaned against his bike.

Her jaw dropped. "What did you just say to me?"

"I'm sorry are you hard of hearing? Let me speak up for you." I cleared my throat. " I said. 'shouldn't you be standing at your corner.'" I shouted grabbing people's attention. Evil chuckled under his breath.

_Whatdaya see? The fear I see when I look in your eyes. Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)_

_The fear I leave in the back of your mind. Makes you believe I'm One of a kind. Hey, Hey, Hey,_

_One of a Kind. Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind. Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind. Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind_

She glared at me. "You'll regret that." she said before smacking me across the face.

I smirked at her.

"No you're going to regret that." Evil said.

I pulled my fist back and slammed it into her face. She screamed and fell to the ground. I circled her a few times before grabbing her my the throat and pushing her against a car. A group of kids were surrounding us.

"Now Lauren. I want you to apologized. Apologize for always being a bitch."

"Bella. Stop it. The principals coming." Edward said coming toward me.

"I know." I said smirking. "I'm waiting Lauren."

"Fuck you Bitch!" she shouted.

"Everyone break away. Get the class." The principal said coming through the crowd. Everyone started to scatter. I waited a moment, timing my plan, then released her. She punched me across the face right when he was looking at us. I "fell" to the ground.

"Lauren Mallory. My office now!" he shouted.

_The fear I see when I look in your eyes. Makes you believe, makes you believe. The fear that I see in the back of your mind_

_Makes you believe, makes you believe. The fear I see when I look in your eyes. Makes you believe I'm one of a kind _

_(one of a kind) The fear I leave in the back of your mind. Makes you believe, makes you believe_

She gasped."But...But...she started it."

Evil helped me from the ground. "Holy shit. She actually left a mark." he snickered in my ear. I just rolled my eyes.

"No buts. Office! Now!" He was now standing by us. She huffed and stomped to the main office. "Miss Swan are you alright?"

I looked up at him with big eyes. "Yes sir. Thank you for breaking this up. She just came out of nowhere. I don't even know why." I said innocently.

"Would you like to press charges?"

Hm. Tempting. "No sir. I don't want any more trouble. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

He nodded slowly. "Well you can skip the rest of the day. Let the eye heal up. Do you need to call Chief Swan to pick you up?"

"No sir. She's my sister. I'll take her home." Evil told him. Sister? Is that what our story was?

He gave a curious look but agreed. We waited until he went into the building before we burst into laughter. "God that works every time." We had did this before in Phoenix. It worked out better than this. The girl was expelled.

"Bella why did you do that? She could have seriously hurt you." Edward said coming to my side.

"What is he your father? Come on Bell. Lets get the hell out of her." Evil said as he got back on his bike.

"Alright. I'll see you later." I gave Edward a peck before getting on behind Evil. He took of like lighting out of the parking lot. "Where are we going?"

"Practice. It's not safe to be here and I don't mean just because of your leeches. There are many, many newborns being created in Port Angels. They're killing everyone in sight. They think it's a serial killer."

I grimace. "The Cullen's are worried about that too. It's in Seattle as well."

"Yeah it's getting dangerous to live there and to be here. The Volturi will step in eventually if it doesn't get taken care of and we can't have that. Once your ready we'll search and destroy." he explained in his normal soft tone.

"What good would that do? We have to take out the person who created them or they'll just make more."

"True. We'll have to torture. Well...You wont have to. We'll handle that."

_The fear I see when I look in your eyes. Makes you believe I'm one of a kind (one of a kind)_

_The fear I leave in the back of your mind. Makes you believe I'm one of a kind_

"Thanks." He knew I didn't feel comfortable about that. It wasn't their fault they were the way they were. They didn't choose for this to happen to them. "Where are the guys at?"

"Port Angels. They're searching to see where they're scents are the most. We'll hunt tonight."

I nodded. We came to a spot deep inside the woods. It was a large empty space surrounded by tress. We got off the bike and went to the center."What first?" I asked. I couldn't remember what it was like to learn the first time. I don't think I actually had a first time. Two vampires attacked us when I was about to and I had to learn from instincts. I tried to blank that out because the one teaching me was the one we lost. Rellik. He was the fifth member of our coven. I got him killed because I couldn't fight. I only survived because I had a lighter in my left hand. I threw my right hand out to protect myself and one vampire burst into flames. The other disappeared before I could do anything. I sighed. Out of all the memories I have, that's the worse. No one ever blamed me beside myself. I would never forgive myself for it.

"Don't think about that." Evil said. He knew me too well. "Focus on this. You need to be prepared." I nodded. "And to answer your question, the first step, for you any way, is healing.

_Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind. Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind. Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind. Hey, Hey, Hey, One of a Kind_

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Bodies

Recap: "Don't think about that." Evil said. He knew me too well. "Focus on this. You need to be prepared." I nodded. "And to answer your question, the first step, for you any way, is healing.

_Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Beaten why for. Can't take much more. Here we go...Here we go...Here we go_

"Close your eyes and sit." I did exactly what he said before he continued."That bruise on your eye is relatively small. Relax. Take your mind off of everything. Imagine yourself without that bruise. See yourself the way you normally do," he said softly. I took slow deep breaths as I focused on that ugly purple lump. I pictured it slowly disappearing.

"Well done." Evil said after a minute. I opened my eyes to see him smiling."This wont take as long as I thought." He held his hands out and lifted me from the ground. I dusted my butt off then caught the items he tossed at me. "Good. Reflexes are still good as well." I looked at the items he tossed me. They were a pair of my old cut offs and sports bra. I use to always practice in these.

"Thanks for bringing these." I told him. He curtly turned his head as I changed, even though he had seen more. "Next step?"

_One - Nothing wrong with me. Two - Nothing wrong with me. Three - Nothing wrong with me. Four - Nothing wrong with me_

_One - Something's got to give. Two - Something's got to give. Three - Something's got to give. Now _

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Lets skip a bunch and move right to the fighting. You can still throw a descent punch right?"

"You tell me." I swung my fist at his jaw. He ducked and grabbed my arm. I was about to kick him in the gut but he caught my foot. He twisted me and I fell on my but. I rolled before his foot could crash down on my stomach. I put all my weight into my hands and sprung up to my feet. I twisted and slammed my elbow into his chest. Before I could turn he grabbed my hair and slammed me to the ground. I curled into and grabbed my head. God that hurt.

He sighed and knelled down beside me. "I'm sorry. You're not ready yet. I should have seen that. Remember what to do. Embrace the pain then let it go." He pulled me to my feet. I took in a deep breath and let the pain take over. I let out the shudder of a breath and released the pain. Evil raised his hand to my face and wiped off the tears. "Heal yourself again. You're bleeding in the back of your head." I put my hand where the pain was to see he was right. There was a glob of blood on my hand. I looked over him to see he was fully healed already. I focused on the spot on my head first. It took me thirty minutes to fully heal it. The rest were roughly fifteen. "We will definitely have to work on that before you fight again. They'll kill you before you heal," he said honestly. I always loved that about Evil. He never held back with me.

_Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Push me again. This is the end_

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go_

"I wanna try again." I told him. He smiled then punched at my ribs. I saw it coming so I glided out of the way and it only grazed my side. I ducked down and swiped my legs under his. He jumped over it. I quickly jumped back before he could grab me. We started circling each other, throwing punches and swatting them away. I finally got impatient and launched at him. He countered and pinned me to the ground by straddling my hips and holding my hands above my head. We could both hear the Cullens getting closer to us in our secluded island but ignored them. We both knew they would come sooner or later and Evil didn't like ending things before they were finished.

_One - Nothing wrong with me. Two - Nothing wrong with me. Three - Nothing wrong with me. Four - Nothing wrong with me_

_One - Something's got to give. Two - Something's got to - Something's got to _

_Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor _

"Now Isabella patients is a virtue. This is why there are so very little of us around. We let trite human emotions like being impatient gets in the way and it will get you killed. When you are fighting you are not a human. You are a hunter, a slayer. Never forget that." He looked up when Edward growled. They were now right at the opening. I flipped Evil and pinned him like he had done me.

"Now distraction. that was one of the first things you ever taught me. You said that would also get you killed." I said with a smirk. He flipped us again.

"Whatever. I said in a fight." He stood and held his hand out for me. I kicked it to the side and jumped to my feet.

"We are not done." I said still smiling.

"Then get rid of your leeches." He said glaring over my head.

I sighed. "Since when are you intimidated my numbers."

He glared at me before pushing me to the ground. Growls ripped from the Cullens. "That is why I will not teach you in front of them." He said waving his hand at them. He was right. I wasn't thinking.

_Skin against skin blood and bone. You're all by yourself but you're not alone. You wanted in now you're here. Driven by hate consumed by fear. Let the _

_bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. One - Nothing wrong with me. Two - Nothing _

_wrong with me. Three - Nothing wrong with me. Four - Nothing wrong with me. _

"Alright." I held my hand up and he helped me up. "Go find Rex and Blade then. Report to me later." He nodded then went to his bike. Edward immediately came to my side.

"Are you alright? You were bleeding," he said urgently. I resisted the urge to role my eyes. He meant well. I heard something wisp in the wind and my hand instinctively went up. My lighter was in the palm of my hand. It was a black square with the flip up lid. On the front my name was inscribed. On the back it says Love always, Evil. I looked up at him. He smiled then sped away on his bike. Edward growled probably not liking what Evil was thinking.

I took a deep breath the started healing myself. I heard a few of them gasp as I did. It was becoming easier for me. Soon I would be back to normal, whatever that was. I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me.

"What?"

_Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the floor_

"How did you do that?" Alice asked with uneasy awe.

I shrugged. "Slayer thing. I don't know." I noticed Jasper was the farthest away from me. If I could prove to Evil I was ready he would let me come with them tonight. "Hey Jasper? Can I try something on you?" I asked. He looked surprised; I usually didn't talk to him.

"I guess." he said slowly in his southern drawl.

I walked away from everyone. "Stand in front of me." I directed.

"Bella I don't think that's a good idea." Edward said.

I ignored him. Jasper hesitantly took his place in front of me. I threw my lighter to Edward. Wouldn't want to make Jasper explode. "Don't breath." I hissed at them. I wouldn't be able to take on more than one, especially now. I raked my fingernails quickly across my arm and let the blood spill free. Jasper's black eyes widened and he launched at me.

_The floor...The floor...The floor...The floor_

**Please Review.**


	6. I Don't Care

Recap: Jasper hesitantly took his place in front of me. I threw my lighter to Edward. Wouldn't want to make Jasper explode. "Don't breath." I hissed at them. I wouldn't be able to take on more than one, especially now. I raked my fingernails quickly across my arm and let the blood spill free. Jasper's black eyes widened and he launched at me.

_I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you. I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do._

_Just don't deny it. Just don't deny it and deal with it, yeah. Just deal with it_

I side stepped his move perfectly. He growled and charged at me knocking me to the ground. Speed would definitely be something I needed to work on.

"Don't," I screamed at Edward who was about to stop us.

Jasper was snapping his teeth at me. I pushed him away and shot up to my feet. I kneed him in the gut then kicked him in the face. He hissed then hit me, knocking me a good ten feet. I let out a strangled scream before standing. Jasper was suddenly in front of me. I swiped my arm out in front of me but he ducked and I hit the tree. Pain shot threw my arm and my already injured back. Jasper pushed me against it making me squeal in agony as my arm twisted. He was about to stick his teeth into my neck but I kicked behind me and knocked him off his feet. He was quicker and he slammed me into the tree again. My arm made a sickening crack. I gasped then absorbed the pain all at one. Jasper fell to his knees holding his arm as he felt what I did. I healed myself as quick as possible. A cold hand grabbed my good arm and I shoved him into the tree. It was Edward instead of Jasper.

"What are you doing? I was winning." I said angrily.

I heard a snort from behind me. I turned to see Jasper standing. "I think it was more of a drawl." His eyes were still black. Alice stood next to him with Emmett and Rosalie to the side.

"You _would_ think that." I smirked. I flipped my hand over to see a large gash. I held it out to Jasper.

"Bella you shouldn't do that. You know he doesn't have good self control." Edward warned tugging on my arm gently. I shrugged him off me. Evil was so right; He did act like Charlie.

"He hasn't killed me. I attacked him without warning. It's only fair he gets a taste."

"What?" Edward hissed.

Jasper's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "Don't bite though." He immediately raised my hand to his mouth and started sucking the blood out.

_You try to break me. You wanna break me...bit by bit, That's just part of it_

"Edward can you get that for me." I said gesturing to the water-bottle against the tree. Evil must have left it for me. Edward left and was back in two seconds flat. he still looked worried but I let him be. He wouldn't get use to the change over night. He should get the worry out of his system. I took a few gulps quickly then flicked Jasper off me. Well, that was what I meant to do. Instead water sent him falling backward. I gasped. I had fire and water as abilities. Awesome. I giggled. "I did _not _mean to do that."

"You didn't have that ability before?" he asked as he stood once again. He must have felt my confusion. I noticed his normally topaz eyes were rimmed in red. It was kind of creepy but it worked for him.

"No. It was only fire."

_If you were dead or still alive. I don't care, I don't care. And all the things you left behind. I don't care, I don't care._

"Fire? You must be deadly when it comes to fighting. Tell me, do you need the lighter or can you create it?"

I shook my head. "I only manipulate it. It probably works the same for water too."

"Do you still go about ripping them apart or can you just simply use fire?" he asked. He has been the only one really interested in it. Everyone else seemed to fear it.

"Jasper you do realize you're discussing killing your own kind with a slayer right?" Alice asked annoyed. Wonder what her problem was.

_I try to make you see my side. Always trying to stay in line. But your eyes see right through. That's all they do_

"Yes but you have to be a little curious, deep down...Somewhere...Or not." he mumbled. She rolled her eyes and ran away.

"Does she hate me now?" I asked him.

"No. She had a vision and it upset her." He shrugged. "I should probably go after her," he said sadly. An idea popped into my head.

"Hey Jasper. You know I was never actually been trained by a vampire before. Maybe you could help me out and I can show you more of my abilities."

A large smile appeared across his face. "That would be terrific."

"Good. I'll get back to you about the time." He nodded then took off toward the trees. Emmett and Rosalie left also leaving me with Edward.

_I'm getting tired of this shit. I've got no room when it's like this. What you want of me just deal with it. SO!_

_If you were dead or still alive. I don't care, I don't care. And all the things you left behind. I don't care, I don't care_

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded. I smiled crookedly. "Then why do you look so afraid?"

He smiled. "Not afraid. Surprised."


	7. Breath

We left the woods and went back to my house. The phone was ringing when I opened the door. I ran to it. "Hello?"

"Bells are you alright? You're principal called me. You were in a fight." Oh right. I had forgotten about that. I checked the clock. It was already 7:30.

"I'm fine Dad. It was no big deal."

"Where have you been? I have been calling since noon."

"Oh sorry. I was hanging out with Evil. Catching up on all the things I've missed."

"Oh well then. That's great. The boys payed me a visit. They're all coming over to dinner tomorrow night. They want to get to know Edward better so make sure he's there." I could tell he was struggling to keep a calm voice.

"Um...Edward can't...because...he has to..." It would be great if I could lie.

"Bella that kid isn't anorexic or nothin is he? I never seen him eat before."  
"WHAT! No. He eats...A lot."

"Then he'll have no problem finishing a large plate. I'll see you then." The line went dead.

"Ugh!" I slammed the phone down. Blade and Rex were dead men walking.

"Do I have to finish it all?" he asked warily.

"I don't know. It's up to you. He'll be watching you though."

He sighed. "I'll do it for you. I wouldn't want Charlie to cause you stress over it." He leaned down and kissed me. I sighed. What did I do to deserve him?

_(nothing can care about, nothing can care about) (you won't be there for me, you won't be there for me)_

_If you were dead or still alive. I don't care, I don't care. And all the things you left behind_

_I don't care, I don't care_

**...X...**

(Next day)

_I see nothing in your eyes. And the more I see the Less I like. Is it over yet? In my head?_

_I know nothing of your kind. And I won't reveal your evil mind. Is it over yet? I can't win_

Evil wasn't in any of my classes and I hadn't seen him in the hall or outside. I was beyond worried about them. They usually reported to me after every shift or mission. I had called all of them numerous times but we never kept our cell phones on so they probably didn't cut them on yet. That was the one and only thing keeping me from running out of this classroom. If I had been ready I would have gone with them. I wouldn't be worried out of my mind.

The bell rang, scaring me. The hand that I had on the desk curled into a tight fist leaving scratch marks. I sighed and firmly rubbed over it so it was just a dent. "Bella are you alright? You have been jumpy all day." Edward asked as we walked out of the classroom.

"I don't know where the guys are. Evil was suppose to report back to me and he wasn't here today." I sighed. I really needed to see them.

"They're right there." My head shot to the direction he pointed. They were rounding the corner and coming into the lot. I was so stressed out I didn't even here the engine. I headed away from Edward to an empty space. Jessica stopped me when I was half way there.

"What is your problem Bella? I like totally hate you now. Lauren didn't deserve that. If you even think about doing that again I'm gonna..."

I cut her off by standing in front of her and ducking my face so we were almost at eye contact. "You're gonna what Jessica. Enlighten me on what you think you can do to me." She opened her mouth but nothing came out...there any way. Pee trickled from her white mini skirt down her leg. "Ugh. get away from me," I hissed through gritted teeth. She turned,crying, and ran away. There was a large number of people laughing at what they just saw. I just continued my way to the guys. All of them wore only ripped up jeans. There were traces of blood still apparent on them but, hopefully, to everyone else they would think it was paint or something. "Where the hell have you been?" I asked in a low pissed off tone. I didn't want anyone to hear our conversation.

_So sacrifice yourself. And let me have what's left. I know that I can find. A fire in your eyes. I'm goin all the way. _

_Get away, please. You take the breath right out of me you left a hole where my heart should be. You've gotta fight_

_just to make it through. Cause I will be the death of you_

"Sorry we didn't update you. We got a little caught up. Sorry." Evil said giving me that look. The look he knew I couldn't resist. I rolled my eyes, shrugging it off.

"Are there any other members in that coven?" Blade asked me, getting straight to the point.

"No. There's only seven. Why?"

"Well the vampire activity is way out of hand and there has to be a creator..."

"They didn't do it," I said positively.

"At this point it doesn't really matter. It's not safe for us. We have to exterminate all of them." Rex told us.

"Agreed. We took out one group last night. On the way back there was a trail in the woods but we didn't follow it. It had only been one and it was long gone already," Evil said.

"We'll have to do more damage control tomorrow since we have dinner tonight." Blade smiled widely.

I connected my fist to his stomach then Rex's. "What were you guys thinking? That is so not funny."

_This will be all over soon. Pour the salt into the open wound. Is it over yet? Let me in. So sacrifice yourself. _

_And let me have what's left. I know that I can find. A fire in your eyes. I'm goin all the way. Get away, please_

_You take the breath right out of me, you left a hole where my heart should be. You've gotta fight just to make it through._

_Cause I will be the death of you_

"Oh come on Bella. If they hadn't screwed up your head you would find this funny too. We have to reprogram you." Rex said still chuckling. I rolled my eyes and stomped pass him to the Cullens. Edward had a big smile on his face that he wasn't even bothering to hide.

"Are you angry with them?"

"No Edward. I'm just annoyed. Sorry to get your hopes up." I said as his face fell. I leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Go hunt and I'll see you later."

"Bye my love."

_(take take take)I'm waiting. I'm praying. Realize. Start hating. You take the breath right out of me. you left a hole _

_where my heart should be. You've gotta fight just to make it through. Cause I will be the death of you_

**SORRY I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. So Cold

I dumped some food on the plates, with a little more force than necessary. Charlie would be home soon so I was trying to move quickly. The guys were in the living room arguing over some game. I had such a large headache. It's been recurring a lot as of late. I rocked forward and leaned on the counter. "Are you alright?" Cold arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned back against Edward's chest.

"A little headace. How was your hunt?"

"Exceptionally well beside the fact that I couldn't get real food off my mind. It kind of ruined it." He kissed me swiftly before placing all the plates on the table. I heard Charlie's door slam shut and his heavy foot steps on the pavement.

"Dinner's done." I hollered once he was in the house, wincing only slightly.

They all rushed in and began stuffing their faces. Edward and me sat beside each other. He held my hand underneath the table. Charlie was staring intently at Edward. He squeezed my hand tightly as he ate. I felt terrible for doing this to him. I started eating myself. If I got Charlie distracted maybe I could switch plates with him. I couldn't think straight. My head was spinning too much to concentrate. Oh duh. "Dad did you get my medicine?"

"Yep." He got up and went into the hallway. I quickly switched my plate with Edward's. Blade and Rex exchanged a look.

"Say anything and you're dead," I threatened. Charlie came back in, sat the little bottle on the counter, and took his seat.

"So Edward, what are your intentions with my cousin?" Blade asked.

"Shut up moron," I snapped.

"Make me stupid." We glared at each other while Charlie just laughed.

"I guess some things never change," he guffawed. He was referring to our past fighting. Him and I couldn't go a day without arguing with each other.

"How old are you Edward?" Rex asked.

"18," he lied smoothly. No, he didn't age but people had to think he did.

"Older than you Bella," Evil pointed out.

"So are you duface."

"Two whole months. Big difference."

"How many girlfriends have you had?" Rex questioned. I glared at him.

"Bella's my first."

"Yeah right. Is it that many. Bella has only been with Evil."

"Shut. Up. Stupid." I said to Blade.  
"I should be going." Charlie said once Edward had finished his plate. He was late but he wanted to make sure he ate it.

"Bella isn't going to school tomorrow. Is that ok?" Rex asked. We were going after a small coven in Seattle.

"Yeah sure."

"Bye," I mumbled. He hurried out to his car. "You guys are so..." I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I heard loud growls coming from downstairs. I quickly brushed my teeth before leaving the restroom.

I saw the guys leaving then Edward slamming the door behind them. He ran to me and hugged me. He felt colder than normal. Maybe I was running a temperature. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. It happens sometimes. I just ate too much."

"I would rather suffer than you."

I smiled at him. "I know." I leaned up and kissed him. He cradled me in his arms and ran up to my bedroom. I changed into something to sleep in then cradled up in my loves arms.

...X...

Why was I up? It was still dark out. I checked the alarm clock to see it was only 3:36am. I reached behind me for Edward but didn't feel him. That was why I woke up, he left. There was a small gleam of light coming from the hallway. I threw back the covers and stumbled out of bed. I walked faster to the bathroom once I heard Edward's violent coughing. He was on the floor with his head in the toilet. "Edward?" I sat beside him and pushed his damp hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks," he said before puking again. I flushed it down for him. He looked so...defenseless. I had never seen him look so weak before. He was all wet from sweating. I didn't even know a vampire could sweat. Even though I hated seeing him like this, I loved being able to take care of him for once. After about an hour he had all the food out. He slumped over and leaned on the tub. I moved so I could hold him. I wrapped my limbs around him like I would if he was giving me a piggy back ride. I removed one of my hands he had a death lock on to wipe my eye. "Stay with me. Don't leave me," he begged. His breathing sped up.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." I brushed my hand on the side of his face before replacing it back into his. I didn't expect that reaction from him. I knew I needed him but I never realized how much he needed me. He was still shacking and breathing hard. I decided to sing to relax him. It always worked when he did it for me.

"Crowded streets are cleared away

One by one

Hollow heroes separate

As they run

You're so cold

Keep your hand in mine

Wise men wonder while strong men die

Show me how it ends, It's alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied an empty inside

Well that's alright

Let's give this another try

If you find your family

Don't you cry

In this land of make believe

Dead and dry

You're so cold

but you feel alive

Lay your hand on me

One last time

Show me how it ends, It's alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied an empty inside

Well that's alright

Let's give this another try

Show me how it ends, It's alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied an empty inside

Well that's alright

Let's give this another try

Its alright

Its alright

Its alright."

I kissed his wet hair. He had seemed to calm down. I let out a yawn. "I'm sorry." he said in a weak voice. "I'm keeping you up."

"It's fine. I like taking care of you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

...X...

When I woke up I was in my bed. Edward was laying on me with his ear over my heart. I ran my hand through his hair. He wasn't as cold as before. He looked paler than usual though. l looked at the clock and sighed. It was already 1. I should be out with the guys. I jumped once Edward started to cough. I patted his back but it didn't seem to help. How could he possibly still be sick? He rolled off me and covered his face with his hands.

"Edward?" I was starting to get worried. He threw up everything he ate last night, he should be fine now.

"I'm...o...k," he choked out.

"Come on. Lets go to the bathroom." I got up and pulled him to his feet. He made it to the doorway before collapsing. "Edward!" I dropped to my knees next to him. I shook him but he wasn't moving. Oh my god! What was I suppose to do? I crawled to my nightstand then back to Edward with my cell phone. I quickly called the number.

"Bella?"  
"Carlisle I don't know what to do...Sick...Edward...And I don't know how..." I was crying so hard at this point I couldn't form sentences.

"Bella calm down. Alice had a vision. She and Emmett are on there way. I'm leaving the hospital and will meet you there." The line went dead.

"Bella!" Blade called from outside. I didn't even hear them.

"Help me!" I called down to them. I couldn't wait for Alice and Emmett. Rex was the first one up here. "We need to get him to Carlisle." He grimaced but he and Blade carried him out. Evil picked me up and followed.

When we got there Emmett threw the door open and took Edward inside. Alice helped me out and hugged me. "Bella we need to go," Evil said gently.

"Why?" My voice cracked. I couldn't think of anything other than Edward.

"Newborns. Seattle. Anything?" Blade said clearly annoyed.

"Oh." We had to do this. We were wasting too much time. As much as I wanted to be with Edward we had to do this before the Volturi or Zea found out. I wiped my eyes and pulled away from Alice. "I'll be back around ten. If...If anything happens call me." I knew she wanted to protest but she held her tongue and just nodded. I got in the car and we sped away.


	9. Sneek Preview

**Preview**

"In less you wanna end up like your friends, I suggest you talk." I threatened as I glared down at him. Blade had him pinned to the ground. There were five of them but we took them down easy. We hadn't killed him because he held information.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he smirked. That was a huge mistake. I had been killing and torturing vampires all day. I was exhausted, cranky, soaked, and distracted. All I could think about was Edward's health but we had to take care of this! None of them were cooperating and I had almost gotten my arm taken off in the beginning. It was mostly healed now, the marks were hardly visible now.

"Well that's just too damn bad. Kill him." I turned before I saw them pounce and walked to the car. I reached over and started the engine. I turned the radio on to block out the howls from the newborn. The radio said 11:14. I grabbed my cell out of the glove compartment. There was a voice message from Alice.

_Bella, Edward's up. He wants to see you so hurry back._

That was at 6. I had wanted to take my cell phone but the risk of breaking it was too high. It wasn't like I would have time to go out and buy a new one. The guys soon joined me in the car. Rex immediately got back to the road easily able to find it. Evil handed me his bandanna to wipe off the venom. I didn't need any water since I was already soaked. It had rained heavily since 8 and hadn't let up since.

"We should hit Port Angels tomorrow. Now that they know we know they're there they'll leave Seattle." Rex said.

"Skippin school?" I asked. I honestly didn't care but I would have to think of something to tell Charlie if we were.

"Yeah."

"Not early."

"Why?" Blade asked.

"I have to be with Edward."

"You would rather be with that bloodsucker than save people?" Evil asked clearly disgusted.

"You really want me to answer that?" I retorted then sighed. "2:30." They grumbled an agreement. The rest of the ride was silent. When we got there Alice was waiting on the porch for me. The moment I shut the door they sped away.

"You look horrible. I need to fix you up."

"Where is he?" i asked ignoring her spirit rising comment.

"His bedroom. You can see him later."

"No, I'll see him now." I corrected her.

"Bella you look..."

I cut her off. "Alice! I just spent most of the day fighting and killing vampires without my freaking fire."-I was so out of it I continuously forgot my lighter in the car.-"I haven't learned shit which means I have to do the same tomorrow. I am tired as hell and my head is killing me. I could care less about what I fucking look like." i shouted at her. i turned on my heel and ran inside.

**Playlist so far**

Swamped-Lacuna Coil

I Am Hated-Slipknot

Fallen Angels-Ra

One of A Kind-Breaking Point

Bodies-Drowning Pool

I Don't Care-Apocalyptica

Breath-Breaking Benjamin

So Cold- Breaking Benjamin


	10. Better Than Drugs

I sat down next to Edward on his bed. He looked so tired and weak. I caressed the side of his face. Tears welded up in my eyes when I noticed his temperature. He was hardly cold anymore. He could pass as a human.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Perfect," I lied.

"What took you so long to get here?"

"I was hunting. I didn't mean to be out so late." I kissed him softly. "Does Carlisle have any theories on what's wrong with you?" I lied down beside him.

"He thinks it might have been something in the blood. Don't worry about me though. I'm fine." I could hear a hint of something in his voice. It sounded like pain.

"I have to worry about you. I'm going to stay with you until you get better."

"Charlie wont allow that."

"He wont know I'm here. I'll tell him I'm with the guys." I stared at him. "Honestly, how do you feel?"

He sighed. "I…I feel like I'm dying. I hurt everywhere." he whispered.

A single tear slid down my cheek. "Can't Carlisle give you something for it?"

He used his finger tip to wipe it off. "I might be contagious. He doesn't want to get too close and he's working on something to give me."

I got off the bed. "Bella where are you going?" he asked quickly. I could hear the distress in his voice.

"I'm going to see how it's going." I kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back."

I left his room and quickly made my way toward the end of the hall to Carlisle's office. "Come in, Bella," he called. He was at his desk with a bunch of books on his desk. Esme was in a chair with a large book in her hands. She closed it when she saw me.

"Oh Bella. You look exhausted." She came to my side and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Have you guys found anything yet?" I asked her.

"Not really, I'm afraid."

"Bella do you think you could get a venom sample? It would help if I knew what was in it," Carlisle said glancing up from his books. When I nodded, he pulled out a vile and a needle from his bag. Esme brought it back to me.

"Edward will know how to do it. Just ask him," she told me. I nodded and went back to his room. He hadn't moved except for his eyes were shut.

I got on the bed and straddled his hips. He chucked and looked up at me. "Maybe I should get sick more often." I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm. He showed me how to do it but I hesitated. "It's okay. I can do it Bella."

"No it's okay. It wont hurt will it?"

He smiled. "No love. I'll be fine." I took out his venom as quick as I could and squirted it in the vile. "I didn't even feel it." He leaned up and kissed me. It didn't last long. He fell back down like he was in pain. I touched his cheek before going back to Carlisle.

"Isn't there anything you can give him for the pain?"

"Not until I can figure out cause of it," Carlisle told me. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Get some rest Bella. You've had a long day."

I went back to Edward's room. I shut off the lights before getting into bed. "I'll get better. I promise," he told me. I nodded and held back tears. He sunk down to place his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I never thought I had to worry about getting sick or maybe even dying before. I use to think I'd live forever."

"You're going to be okay." My voice cracked. I ran my fingers through his hair. I was surprised when he yawned. "Are you tired?"

He nodded. "I can sleep now so being sick isn't so bad. Will you sing to me?"

"Yeah." I thought for a moment then began.

"Feel your every heartbeat. Feel you on these empty nights. Calm the ache, stop the shakes. You clear my mind. You're my escape. From this messed up place. 'Cause you let me forget. You numb my pain. How can I tell you just all that you are? What you do to me. You're better than drugs, your love is like wine. Feel you comin' on so fast. Feel you comin' to get me high. You're better than drugs. Addicted for life. Feel you comin' on so fast. Feel you comin' on to get me high. Feel you when I'm restless. Feel you when I cannot cope. You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote. You kill the poison. Ease the suffering. Calm the rage when I'm afraid, to feel again. How can I tell you just all that you are? What you do to me."

Edward's soft snoring filled my ears. I held in a groan when I looked at the clock. It was already 3 in the morning. I kissed Edward's head and let the darkness take over.

xXEdwardXx

I woke up in my angel's arms. I must have slept deep because she had on a different outfit. I never felt her leave my side. Her eyes were red and puffy. She didn't seem to notice I was awake. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She looked down at me. "I have to go out with the guys for awhile. Do you want me to hunt for you?" She rubbed her finger under my eye.

I frowned. "You can't do that. You could get hurt."

"I can handle myself. Besides, I know you're thirsty. Your eyes are black."

I sighed. My throat was burning more than usual. "Would you be okay?"

She smiled at me. "Yeah. I'll be back soon." She got up and began to leave.

"Wait. Come here." She sat on the edge besides me. I sat up and kissed her. I missed having her lips on mine. Her arms around my neck. Her heart beating harder and faster. This moment could last forever…If she didn't have to breath. She pulled away and skimmed the side of my face.

"I'll be back."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. All Around Me

I carried the container of blood upstairs. Edward was clutching his head in his hands. "Are you ok Edward?"

"Yeah I was trying to hard."

"Hm?"

"I was trying to hear their thoughts. I can't." This was getting worse. I played it off as if it was nothing.

"Carlisle is the only one here. They all went hunting." I handed him his blood and left him to drink in peace. I hadn't eaten in awhile so I had taken the time to stuff my face. I focused on the junk I was eating so I wouldn't think. I had been doing far too much of that.

"I hope giving you that blood wasn't a bad idea." I told him when I got back upstairs.

"Why would it be?"

"It might make the…the virus stronger."

He hugged me. "Don't worry about me. You are the one chasing vampires all night. I really don't want you to go."

"I know." I squeezed him tighter. "I have to. I wont be late. 9:30. 10 at the latest."

"Stay with me. Please. Please." He placed small kisses on my neck.

He was making this hard. "Baby…" I heard Evil's motorcycle rev. "I'll be back later." I gave him a quick kiss and left with the guys.

.:XX:.

Edward was probably freaking out. It was already 2 a.m.. I opened the door and limped inside. My ankle had gotten clawed during the fight. I had Blade's shirt wrapped around it to stopped the bleeding. I was too exhausted to heal myself.

"Bella." Carlisle suddenly appeared in front of me. He looked down at my ankle but, I guess, he assumed it was healed.

"Have you found anything?" I was stunned that my voice seemed so dead.

"Nothing yet. I am still trying. No other vampire has been sick, that I know of. I am going to join the family. Once we're all done, Alice and I'll come back. Esme and Rosalie will go to the Vulturi while Emmett and Jasper talk with old friends. I'll be back soon. I called Charlie and told him you'll be here for awhile."

"Forgot about him." I mumbled.

He rested his hand on my shoulder. "Get some rest and be safe." With that he left.

Edward was sitting up in his bed. I sat down next to him. "You should really tell how to tell time." He sounded tired.

"So I've been told. Sorry."

"It's ok. Did you find anything out?"

"Not really. You should sleep." I reached over him and turned the light off.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

'No." I lied quickly. Hopefully I'd heal by tomorrow.

"Really?" he gave me an uncertain look.

"I'm fine. Lets sleep."

"You're lying."

"What's your point?" Why bother lying? He could see right through me.

He pouted. "You shouldn't lie to me. It's not very nice."

I smiled weakly. "It's only my ankle."

"Let me see."

"Tomorrow." I sunk down to my side and yawned.

He did the same. "You'll probably be healed by then."

"I'm counting on it. Sleep."

"Sing." he demanded. He sunk down farther and nudged me onto my back. He lied on me and placed his ear on my heart. I raked my fingers through his hair and started.

"You're supposed to be asleep now."

"I don't want to sleep. The family is gone and it's my fault." he sighed.

"They love you. They'll do anything to get you better. You will get better. If I didn't always have to fight I'd be right with them trying to find you a cure."

"No. You'd be with me. I. Wish you. Were always...with...me…" he faded off and his snores broke the short silence.

**AN: Sorry this is really short. I'll try to update soon.**


	12. Leave Out All The Rest

It's been months since Edward has become sick. He still wasn't any better. The newborn population was growing just as fast as we were killing it. Jasper and Emmett helped train me everyday. Sometimes they killed with us, when they aren't trying to find the cure to Edward's illness. Mostly Carlisle and Alice were gone now. Our great happy family was all split up.

_I dreamed I was missing. You were so scared. But no one would listen. Cause no one else cared  
after my dreaming. I woke with this fear. What am I leaving? When I'm done here_

I hardly saw Edward anymore. During the day I was sleeping through classes. Lucky for me there was only a month of it left. After that I trained with someone and talked strategy. Rosalie and Esme were still with the Volturi; apparently they had a large library filled with vampire history. They report what they find every other day. At night we hunt. By time I get to Edward he's already asleep.

This was getting worse everyday. I was scared to death. For my family, friends, and Edward. I had to come to the reality that I might lose him. Hell, I already did. We haven't spent a single day together in … I wasn't even sure. The worse part of it was I was growing apart from him. I always thought frantic situations were suppose to bring people together but, I wasn't in love with him anymore. I mean sure I still loved him, just not the same as before.

_So if you're asking me. I want you to know. When my time comes. Forget the wrong that I've done._

_Help me leave behind some. Reasons to be missed._

I angrily pushed that thought from my head. How could I be thinking that way when Edward was wasting away in bed? The lack of blood was killing my brain cells. Out of love with Edward? That was humanly impossible. Of course I was hardly human anymore...

Emmett carried me into the house. My stomach got heavily clawed and I was having trouble healing it. I wasn't incapable of walking but Emmett insisted on carrying me. Through all of this he has really helped out in every way possible.

He laid me gently on the couch. "How's it coming?" he asked, looking at the ceiling.

"I'll be fine. Go hunt."

"I did a few days ago. Don't worry about me."

"You can have it if you want. I mean, it'll just wash off in the shower anyway. Plus you'll be stronger with human blood in your veins."

_And don't resent me. And when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest_

He stared at me in disbelief then at my ruined stomach. "Bella… I could lose control."

"I trust you."

He looked into my eyes then nodded.

I pulled the shredded material off of my stomach. "Don't bite me."

_Don't be afraid. I've taken my beating. I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface. Not all the way through. I've never been perfect. But neither have you_

XXX

I slowly entered Edward's bedroom. After Emmett drank my blood, he went to play video games. This whole event has yet to disturb Emmett. He could transform from the strong man or the lovable child in a split second. It was one of the things about him.

When I got out of the shower the only thing evident of the attack were the whip marks. They'd disappear after I had some sleep though.

I was halfway into the room when I realized Edward wasn't in bed. "Edward!" I asked in alarm. Where had he gone? Where could he have gone? He didn't look like he could move let alone walk.

_So if you're asking me. I want you to know. When my time comes. Forget the wrong that I've me leave behind some. _

_Reasons to be 't resent me. And when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory_

"I'm right here."

I looked to the other side of the room. He was sitting on his couch. "Why?" I asked, angry at him for making me worry. I had enough stress, I could deal without anymore. "You should be sleeping." I added in a gentler voice.

_Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest. Forgetting .All the hurt inside. You've learned to hide so well._

_Pretending. Someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are_

"Haven't I done enough of that? It was nice at first but I don't ever see you. I miss watching you wake up or go to sleep. I haven't even seen you in 5 days straight. I miss you." The agony in his voice stabbed at my heart. I made my way over and sat slowly next to him. "I'm not breakable." He growled. I got up and sat on his lap, supporting all the weight in my legs. "Stop it."

_When my time comes. Forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some. Reasons to be missed. Don't resent me. _

_And when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest. Leave out all the rest_

He pulled my legs up and carried me to the bed. He lied down with me still in his arms. "I am not helpless, love," he whispered.

I smiled softly. I haven't heard him call me that in awhile. "I know. I'm sorry I haven't been around. I just want to put this all to an end so I can cure you. I'll go to the Vulturi myself, if necessary."

His trembling arms tightened around me. "You mustn't. They'll turn you."

"If they could. Now that I can heal myself, I'm invincible when it comes to that." I let out a yawn. "What do you want me to sing?"

"You don't have to. I know you're tired." The disappointment was clear in his voice.

"It's never stopped me before."

"What do you mean?"

"I sing to you every night."

"You're here when I sleep?"

"There's no place I'd rather be." I kissed his cheek. "What do you want me to sing?" I repeated.

"Anything as long as I can hear your voice."

I smiled. He was so sweet. I let him drift off to "Love Song" by Taylor Swift.

_Forgetting. All the hurt inside. You've learned to hide so well. Pretending. _

_Someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are. I can't be who you are._

**Like always, I luv your reviews. X_X**


	13. Stop And Say You Love Me

It was 5 am and the guys would be here soon. I tried to get up so I could wait for them on the porch but Edward tightened his arms around me. I looked down to see watery topaz eyes. It broke my heart to see that he was so hurt because of me.

I forced a smile. "Edward I have to go."

"No. I don't want you to. I'm sick of never seeing you and thinking that I never will again. I love you to much too lose you. I want you safe here with me." Tears started to stream down his face. What the hell was happening to him? Vampires were incapable of crying and yet Edward was.

I used my thumb to wipe away his tears. "I'll stay today. I'm going to go tell the guys. I'll be right back." I pried his arms off my waist and rushed out of the room. I loss control when I got to the stairs. He was going to die. Things weren't normal anymore. He was changing and soon… I drew my fist back and slammed it into the wall. Emmett immediately came running.

_Hey listen; because I'll only say this once. Do you think that you could lose yourself in me?  
I could say I want to die by your side one day but I could never speak the words .  
Because they haven't wrote the words that mean enough to me.  
So together we can burn this way._

"What happened?" He sniffed the air for intruders. His muscles were flexed, ready for a fight.

"Nothing. I got angry."

He sized up the hole in the wall. "Oh. Are you okay? That looks broken." He gently grabbed my hand and held it up to his face. "Can you heal that?"

I closed my eyes tightly to concentrate. I blocked out everything besides my injured hand. The muscles in my stomach clenched and a shiver racked my body as I embraced the pain. Hard, cold arms wrapped around my waist. I leaned onto Emmett so I could keep my balance. Healing breaks were so much harder when I was this exhausted. I could feel the bones readjust and straighten. I sighed when the pain was complete and my hand was fixed.

"Thanks." I said as I opened my eyes.

Emmett was staring at me with an expression I didn't recognize. "No problem." He said softly as he released me from his hold. "Do you want me to take your place?"

I smiled at him. "You should really hunt. I don't want you to get hurt because you're picking up the slack for me."

"I already fed from you. I should be good for awhile. And," his voice got suddenly husky. "I would do anything for you." We jumped apart when a car pulled into the driveway. I hadn't even realized we had leaned into each other. "I'll see you later." He hugged me and ran out the door.

_Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you._

"Bella come on," Evil called.

"I'm not coming. I'm going to stay with Edward." I stood in the open door.

Evil glared at me from the porch. "Bella, it's been months. Your bloodsucker's dead."

Without thinking about it, my hand connected with his cheek. I slammed the door in his face. So much for best friends I guess. After that there was no way he was going to talk to me. I was really losing my grip today. I sighed and went up to Edward's room. He was standing by his window, glaring outside.

"Edward?"

"How long?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How long have you been cheating on me with my own brother?" he spat.

I stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw everything down there."

"What are you talking about?" I asked again.

He turned his glare to me. "Don't play innocent. Let me guess. I'm not good enough for you now that I'm human."

I gasped. "What? Oh my God." I took a step toward him but he stepped back. Tears formed in my eyes. "Why don't you believe me? You know I love you."

He ran his hands through his hair. "I've been in here for months. I have no idea what to believe. You have already let him drink from you. There's no telling what else has happened."

_I found a loop hole for us now  
it's called redemption of my history  
do you think you could look past my fears  
tell me now my love  
because I will lose it in your eyes, I see firelight in your eyes  
I know that things will be better when you are by my side_

Tears burst from my eyes. "How can you say that?" I whispered angrily. I turned away from him and headed for the door.

His arms wrapped around my waist. "I don't know what my problem is. I'm just paranoid. You know I love you to death. I just don't want anything to take you away from me."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

He turned me and kissed me. It started out slow then became more feverish. He led us over to the bed. "I love you so much." He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Edward?..." I gasped.

"I'm human now. We might as well take advantage of it."

XXX

I watched as the family filed in. Everyone seemed relieved to be home besides Rosalie. She glared at me as she passed me and hissed under her breath. I just rolled my eyes. Maybe she'd be less of a bitch when she saw Emmett again. They have been separated for awhile now. She most likely blames me for it.

"How long have you been like this?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"About 8 hours." He sat down on the couch, pulling onto his lap. If Emmett were here some perverted joke would be coming out of his mouth. He was probably on his way now.

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

"How long do you think it will last?"

"I'm not sure. It may not have an expiration date. This could me a permanent fix."

I nodded. The sound of a motor filled my ears. I jumped up and went outside. Blade was holding up a struggling newborn. She had to be around 16. "You find something?"

"Victoria," Emmett hissed.

_stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you  
stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you_

I felt my face get pale. Of course it was Victoria that planned all of this. No one else was sick enough or had reason enough to do it besides her. I was stupid for thinking we had gotten rid of her. "Where is she?"

"We couldn't get her to talk."

"Emmett, get me some water." I could get her to talk. He disappeared for a moment then came back with a tall glass of water. "Drop her."

The moment Blade let her free she tried running. I retrieved my lighter and set her legs on fire. She shrieked as the flame threatened to consume her. I channeled the water to her and put it out. She groaned in agony and rolled on the ground.

I crept over to her. Evil used his power to raise her to her feet. "Where is she?" I hissed.

"Where's who?" she whined.

I let the fire form a ball inside my hand. "I am not playing games. This one will kill you." I threatened.

"I can't tell you. She'll kill me."

"I'm going to kill you if you don't speak. Now!"

She whimpered. "Okay. Okay. She's deep inside the woods."

"Doing what?"

"She wants to kill you. She said it was your fault we are what we are." She tried to lurch at me, but Evil was able to contain her. His power was more useful than ever lately.

I put the flame closer to her body. She cried out in fright. "How many of you are there?"

"I don't know. 100. She kills a lot of us if we don't behave the way she wants. Riley always keeps us in line for her."

"Tell me about Riley." I told her.

"The woman changed him the same time as me. She kept us in some sort of cave. She said Riley was special so she made him her mate. Whenever any of us disobeys her he'll kill them. He started helping her find humans to turn. He didn't hate the woman like the rest of us. He was the one that made your mate human. That's his power. The ones with powers guard the woman while the rest of us have to hunt for you. "

_I'm guarded, I'm fragile, but if anyone could ever save me now, you can._

A power like that of course Victoria wanted him. She wanted to kill me herself. She was using the powerless newborns after me because she knew they couldn't touch me. They were distractions.

"When was she planning to attack us?"

"I don't know?" I let the flame touch her hand. She screamed. "I don't know. I swear. I swear." She cried.

I took it back and let the water ease the burn. Her legs were already starting to heal. Her flesh looked all thin like it could be pulled away. It was giving off a disgusting scent as well. "How many vampires guard her?"

"I'm not sure. 10? Maybe 20."

The air around me suddenly shifted. The scent hit me first, then the pain. I grabbed my head, trying to get it to stop.

"Bella?" Emmett appeared next to me. He grabbed me around the waist to keep me from falling.

The pain only lasted a moment longer but I still felt breathless.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward called from behind me.

I dropped my arms and opened my eyes. By the looks of my coven, they felt it too. During the message, Evil loss control of his powers. The girl was running away. "We are so fucked," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked again.

I looked up at Emmett. His eyes were full of worry and fear. Not something you usually saw in Emmett. "I'll explain in a moment." I turned to Rex and Evil. "Track her. She went to warn Victoria. Find out where she is then come back."

"We are not seriously staying, are we? We have to get out of here?" Rex complained.

"We knew this would happen eventually. You aren't backing out of a fight are you?"

"Like any of those leaches can take me?" He flexed his muscles. I had to smile. He always was cocky, even when his life was at stake.

"Then go. It's not like anything else bad can happen." I watched as they disappeared into the forest. I just hope this wasn't a trap. Victoria was smarter than we took her for credit for.

A growl filled the air. I turned to see Rosalie baring her teeth in my face. "I really don't want to deal with you right now." I sighed.

"Too bad." She said, then launched at me.

_Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you.  
Stop and say you love me, always, I'll say the same to you._

Emmett was quicker than me to react. He released me and knocked Rosalie to the ground.

"How can you defend her!? I am your mate! Not her! Or have you forgotten?" she hissed at Emmett as she stood.

"Oh come on Rose. There are more important things…"

"It's all of her fault." She went for me again. I was prepared for her and side stepped the attack. I dropped the glass and lighter. Though I wouldn't mind killing her, I didn't want to hurt Emmett.

I punched her across the face then kneed her in the gut. She hissed again and knocked me on my ass. Rosalie was different than fighting a newborn. She had more control since she wasn't trying to get my blood.

"Rosalie, stop it." Carlisle came over to us along with the rest of the family. Emmet tried to pull Rosalie off, but she surprised him by punching him. He flew backwards knocking him into Jasper and Carlisle. Esme couldn't do anything because she was restraining Edward.

Rosalie ended up on top of me. She clawed at me, drawing blood. I tried to kick her off of me, but I was so tired. She ducked her head down and bit hard into my neck. I screamed out as the poison got in my system. The weight of Rosalie was suddenly off me. I watched as Alice held her down. How someone so tiny could be so strong was a mystery to me. Rosalie managed to break away from her and headed for the woods. My vision was becoming blurred. The poison was spreading threw me. I needed to heal or… I could faintly hear someone calling my name before the world went black.

_Are you strong enough? am I enough?  
Are you strong enough to say you love me?_

**SO…What do you think?**


	14. Decode

"Isabella."

I opened my eyes.

"Vincent?" I stared at the coven leader of Zea. He was sitting at the table in the royal room. It was called the royal room because only royalty and the top slayers were aloud in the room. This was where we usually decided who to attack or who on our team was no longer good enough. Nothing good ever came from this room.

Vincent leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the table. He was wearing a black button down dress shirt. He only wore collared shirts for special events. Special events were usually slaughter fests. Oh no! The Breaking was today. How could I possibly forget this day? There were talks about it before I was even born. We set a day a week before I went off their radar. Vincent had finally thought we were ready enough to take them down. I had planned to be back by then, with a bunch of bloodied vampires as apology. How could I let myself get side-tracked?

"I must admit, when you disappear, you really know how to blend in. I knew since the moment you and your coven reunited that you did not want to return," he said quietly.

I knelt down on one knee and bowed my head. "I apologize, my lord. I never intended on being away for so long." I mismarked the calendar, I suddenly realized. I was do back sooner to check in. I told them if anything important came up I would be in touch. He must have realized I didn't plan on coming back.

"Rise." He said tiredly.

I stood back up. "How have I gotten here?"

"You aren't here. Not really anyway. I waited until you were asleep and astral projected you to me. Your body is still there but your mind isn't."

I nodded. "What is my punishment?" I whispered. I knew I was in trouble. I could bring him over a hundred dead vampires but it would not make up for what I have done. Abandonment. Betrayal. This was not something to take lightly.

"You are your punishment." I looked at him with questioning eyes. He smiled. "I couldn't kill you Isabella. You may still be recovering from your…vacation, but you are still one of the best. So, I let the venom infect you. You are now the first vampire slayer in history."

I gawked at him. No, no, no! I couldn't be a… a…This had to be a mistake. I couldn't be a vampire. He would never… "How?"

"Oh it was easy, but I'll explain later." No he wouldn't. "I was surprised you didn't realize you were being followed. I had one of my best trackers on you. I knew once you fell for leach that you wouldn't be returning. I never intended on doing this to you, but I am glad this worked out. Oh," he paused.

"I know what your coven felt. The Volturi are coming after you. I must say I admire the courage you all have, even though it is foolish. You have four days to regroup. They will bring everyone, including the wives. They expect us to be there as well, and we will be. This war will be huge. They will fall to us," he said in a deadly voice that made my skin crawl. "Thomas and William are working on strategy as we speak." Thomas, William, and Vincent were all brothers. They started out as vampires and passed it on to us. There are rumors that every slayer is related in some way to them but they were just rumors. Though, they were the first slayers in history. "No vampire is safe, including yours. You have been warned."

XXX

How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight. All the time.  
Nor can I ever own what's mine. When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride. No, not this time. Not this time.  
How did we get here? Well, I used to know you so well. But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know. The truth is hiding in your eyes And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood. But you think that I can't see. What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all. Well, I will figure this one out. On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.") On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well, yeah. But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know. Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves. Do you see what we've done?We've gone and made such fools  
Of did we get here? Well, I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah. How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well. I think I know. I think I know.  
There is something I see in you. It might kill me. I want it to be true.

I opened my eyes as the music faded away. Zea had vanished. Now I was in Edward's bedroom. The radio was playing quietly. Remembering Vincent's words, I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. I arrived faster than I normally would have. I had to grab the counter for balance.

The change was easily detected. My hair was longer, almost down to my waist. The jet black color was gone, leaving my hair a deep red. The eyes that stared back at me were a striking grey instead of chocolate brown. My eyelashes were longer, fuller. I was slimmer, more built, and taller. I opened my mouth to check out my teeth. They were white and sharp.

In the literal sence, I was a vampire slayer.

Rage built up in me. How could Vincent do this to me! I punched the mirror, sending glass shreds everywhere. Emmett and Jasper instantly appeared by me. I held my fist up to my face to examine the damage. A hiss escaped me, taking me by surprise. "It didn't even break the skin."

Emmett chuckled uneasily. "Jeeze Bells. Take it easy would ya. Esme won't like it if you keep breaking stuff."

I growled at him. Sometimes his carelessness was infuriating.

"I would stay but you terrify me." Jasper said before running out.

"Hey Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you more. I was just trying to ease the tension"

"Yes, of course you were. Isn't that what you always do when something is serious? Try to ease the tension. Laugh everything off. Not everything is a big fucking joke Emmett!" I shouted at him.

He stared at me with his jaw drop. Hurt was clear in his big topaz eyes. I sighed and turned away from him. What was I doing? Emmett didn't do anything to me and I was taking all of my anger out on him. I felt guilty but a hell of a lot better. "I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't mean any of that."

"No. You're right. I do push things off as a joke and what happened to you is serious. I'm sorry I didn't get her off of you in time," he said softly. His voice was hard to recognize with all of the agony in it.

I turned back to him. "Emmett, I don't blame you and ignore what I just said. I'm frustrated. I didn't mean any of it. I swear."

He nodded but wouldn't meet my eyes. I remembered the way I looked now. "Am I so hideous that you can't look at me?" I whispered.

His head jerked up. "What? No! You look hot this way. Not that you didn't look hot the other way! I swear! You look hot both ways," he said quickly.

I smiled at him, too depressed to laugh. "Thanks Em. Where is everyone?"

"Jasper's hiding behind Alice downstairs. Carlisle and Esme are in his office doing test on Edward. Your friends are on the couch moping about you and the newborns are hiding. We haven't killed since you've been out."

"How long has that been?"

"About 18 hours."

"4 days." I murmured.

"Hm?"

I looked up at Emmett. He towered over me by at least a foot. His muscles strained against the wife beater he was wearing. When this war went down, I think he had the best chance of winning. I hoped anyway. I couldn't think of Emmett dying…being ripped to shreds…being lit on fire.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Emmett asked, worriedly. He had been worried a lot lately, thanks to me. I had put this family through hell. Why didn't I just walk away when I had the chance? I had so many opportunities to leave but now it was too late. Now I had to risk their lives again. "Bella?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I ruined everything," I whispered.

"No, Bella. What are you talking about?"

"There's a war coming. We have four days before we might die."


	15. Made Of Glass

RECAP: "Bella?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I ruined everything." I whispered.

"No, Bella. What are you talking about?"

"There's a war coming. We have four days before we might die."

He stared at me. "I don't get it."

"It's not a joke Emmett." I sighed. "Why wasn't anyone in the room with me?"

"What does that have to do with us dying?"

I shook my head. "Just tell me, please."

"Well, like I told you, Esme and Carlisle are with Edward. He's testing to make sure whatever has happened to him wont kill him. Alice is downstairs trying to get a vision, but she's still blocked. Jasper is helping her relax. Your friends are downstairs trying to figure out what to do next. And Rosalie left after she attacked you."

"Where were you?"

He hung his head. "We all thought you were going to die. When I left the room earlier you weren't healed all the way. I couldn't stand to see you that way. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't think it was really you."

"What do you mean?"

"I have been tracked. If it was who I think it was, he altered all of your minds. He can do it to a certain point. Vincent didn't want anyone to interfere with the astral projection. It can lead to brain damage if something were to go wrong."

If it was Kevin of course I never saw him. He was the best tracker in the Coven.

"I'm so lost right now."

"I know. Let's go somewhere and I'll explain."

"Why not here?"

"I don't want everyone to hear." Not yet anyway. I had to figure things out before I went to everyone else. I might as well tell Emmett because he already knows some of it.

"Ok? We can go to the river. I think that's far away enough."

He released all of me except for my hand. Things between us were becoming too complicated. I trusted him more than I did Edward. Could my timing be any worse? I really couldn't deal with all of this while the whole world was going to hell, literally.

"Bella!" Blade exclaimed as we came downstairs. His jaw dropped as he saw me.

"What the hell?" Evil cried.

"You're a bloodsucker now?" Rex stared at me in confusion. He didn't seem as disgusted as Blade and Evil did.

"Vincent did this. He says I am my own punishment now."

"He wasn't joking."

"How could he do this to you?"

"A leach can't be in the Coven."

"Shut up!" I shrieked. All of them jumped back. "You can hate me later. We have bigger things to deal with. Did any of the Coven leaders contact you?"

"No. We haven't really given them the chance." Rex answered.

"Yeah, we've been up the whole time."

"What were you thinking? You can not afford to be tired. The Breaking was today!"

They stared at me, wide eyed. "I have forgotten all about that." Evil admitted quietly.

"So did I. Kevin probably had something to do with that. It doesn't matter though. They moved it up. The Breaking happens in four days…and we are _not_ taking the fight to them."

"What do you mean?" Blade asked. The panic in the voice was a clear show that he knew exactly what I meant.

"The Breaking is happening here. The Coven and the Volturi will be here. Which means Victoria needs to be taken care of before hand. I can't worry about her while we're about to be slaughtered."

"Volturi?" Alice asked.

"Slaughtered?" Jasper added.

"I'll explain later. Can you guys give them a place to sleep?"

"Uh…yeah. Come on." The five of them went up stairs.

"What do the Volturi have to do with this?" Emmett asked.

I just shook my head and started running toward the river. Emmett arrived 5 seconds later than me. "You're fast."

"I guess it's because I wasn't completely human when they changed me." I murmured as I sat down in the grass. I hugged my knees to my chest. "I don't know what to do."

He took a seat beside my feet so he was facing me. It wasn't making things easier with him being so close to me.

"I still have no idea what is going on. What's the Breaking? Why are the Volturi coming and I though your coven was already here? And how come you didn't attack your friends when you saw them? And what are we supposed to about Victoria? And why do we die in 4 days? Why are your eyes silver? And what…"

I placed my hand over his mouth to stop his rambling. He grabbed my hand and held it. I sighed. "The Breaking is a day the Coven was going to attack the Volturi. We figured it would be easier to kill the source of the problem. It was set for today but it has been moved to 4 days from now. Remember when I was in pain when we were interrogating the girl?"

"Yeah. The Volturi did that to you?"

"Not exactly. A slayer can tell when they are being hunted. They'll be here in four days so kill us. They assumed the Coven will be there so they're bringing everyone. They want us dead just as bad as we want them to be. The war will be ended in four days. I say almost all of us will die. On the slight chance that they surrender, we will use them to Take Over."

"What do you mean?"

"The Take Over is when we reveal the world to what it really is. We'll show them that vampires really do exist and then we'll Take Over the world." I laughed, dryly. "It's pretty ironic, right? We fight to protect humans only to have control of them in the end." I sighed. "I guess the Coven really isn't that perfect."

"What is the coven? I thought they were at our house."

"That's my coven but they aren't _the _Coven."

"What?"

I smiled. "The Coven is what every slayer in the world is apart of. We all have to follow the orders of the three brother Coven leaders. They live in New Zealand. Vampires know them as Zea."

"Oh." He said, understanding now.

"So does that answer all of your questions?"

"No. Why didn't you attack them? What are we going to do about Victoria?"

"I don't have any bloodlust. I think that was why Vincent let me live. Victoria is much simpler than our other problems. We know where she is. We're going to corner her and destroy her. The newborns may be a problem. I think we should kill as many as we can but we may have to leave a few. I don't want my guys to get hurt before the war. They'll need their energy."

Emmett was silent for awhile, taking it all in. I noticed his skin was still cold. I guess that was just another weird thing about me. It was kind of a comfort though. I hadn't lost everything that was once normal for me. "What about us and the Denali coven?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to expose us all. What about the vampires that aren't killers? You'll have us looking over our shoulders for all eternity…if we live that long."

I sighed. "I don't have any say in that. I could plead my case to the Coven but I doubt they would here me out." I pulled at my hair. "We are so fucked!"

Emmett jumped.

"What is with everyone? Jasper ran away from me. The guys all backed away from me. You're jumping. Why?" I asked angrily.

"You're scary when you're mad," he said, looking embarrassed. "You're eyes turn black."

"So does every other vampire. Am I not different enough without scaring everyone as well?"

"I like that you're different," he said quietly.

I started pulling at the grass. "Well I guess it doesn't really matter since I'll probably die soon."

Emmett grabbed my hands. "We'll make it through this. I promise." He pulled me into his massive arms. For the first time in awhile I felt safe. Everything seemed so far away when I was with him. His cold hand came up to my chin and lifted it up. I didn't protest as his lips descended onto mine. Everything seemed to click into place. Emmett was my true soulmate, not Edward. Why did it take me until now for me to realize this? I just hoped this wouldn't have to end as quickly as it started.

Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling  
Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me  
I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that  
I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today  
And even if everything goes wrong and we start to fall apart  
I will understand where you are, I will understand this by myself  
And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to feel  
Like there are no boundaries at all  
And how far have we come, too far to throw away the past  
Will you be there waiting for me  
I have to ask what we are, if I ask today it just won't last  
So I'll be here waiting for you

Will we ever feel this good again - Not today  
Will we ever feel this real  
Again - Not today

**Was this a good chapter? Please review! X_X**


	16. Q

We kept our distance as we returned to the house. Edward wouldn't be able to read his mind but Jasper might feel our emotions. I didn't want him to tell Edward before I could. Edward deserved a proper explanation. He probably wouldn't believe me when I told him this only started today. He had already thought I was cheating with Emmett anyway.

I sighed. How could I possibly tell him without hurting him? Ok, I wasn't stupid. I knew I'd hurt a little but I want to do it as least as possible.

"It's going to be ok." Edward put his arm around my waist. It didn't feel right. He was too warm now and not muscular enough. Damn, I was comparing him to Emmett. Maybe Edward was right when he accused me of loving Emmett. Maybe I was just in denial before.

"I know that." I snapped. I immediately felt guilty when his face fell. "I'm just frustrated. This can not go wrong and every plan we have will."

We were all spread out in the living room. Edward was beside me, of course. Evil was next to me memorizing the map of the forest. Rex was leaning against my knees drawing the possible events as cartoons. Blade was writing a list of slayers and their strengths for the Cullens. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap on the chair, stupidly trying to get a vision. She just couldn't except that we were blocking her. Jasper was using his army background to plot out the Breaking's battle ground. Emmett was across the room from me. I caught him staring at me five times already. Esme and Carlisle were off to the side, gathering more people to die with us. I thought it was a waist of time, but he wanted to protect his family and wouldn't stand for the Volturi behaving this way. Whatever though. Their funeral.

"Carlisle will get us a lot of help. We'll survive this."

I tried to think of a song to calm myself.

Carcerated  
A tougher ending  
It sounds so easy  
But every time we were supposed to let go  
We'd make love  
Now pull me closer, let the heat take over  
Cut me away  
Cut me away  
Don't end it up and  
I tried to love you like before  
If this was a night  
It was the best one of our lives

I bit my lip. That made me even tenser. Now I was back to thinking of Emmett. I ran my hand through my hair, picking up Edward's habit. "That's not helping me feel better." I hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"With us having the bigger numbers, more of the Volturi will fall then us. Plus the Coven seems like it's pretty unstoppable. Which is really going to suck for us vamps in the end." Emmett told me.

I smiled over at him. Edward grunted at him. Emmett just went back to his "thinking".

"The Amazon and Denali covens are on our side." Carlisle announced.

I sighed. "No more. We are evenly matched by now, I'm sure."

"Maybe if we have big enough numbers they won't want to fight anymore." Esme suggested.

"Fear won't work. Especially not when slayers are involved. This is not something they are going to back down from. We will fight to death and the more people the more the…" I heard a sound come from outside. It was a heartbeat. There were slow footsteps along with it.

Without another thought I jumped up and ran for it. I could vaguely hear Edward calling me back. A few vampires followed me; Jasper and Emmett. It didn't take long for me to locate the human…slayer, I mean. Kevin was far away from the house, towards the river. I only heard him because of the extra enhanced senses. By the look of surprise of their faces, Emmett and Jasper hadn't known he was there.

"I should kill you," I said from behind Kevin. He turned quickly but I went behind him before he could see me. "and when this war is over, I just might." I stayed when he finally turned to me again. "You're lucky you're the best."

He eyed me warily than the vampires behind me. "You were the best until they corrupted you."

I growled at him. "I have not changed. I am exactly the same without the desire to kill everyday."

"Without the desire to be a slayer anymore." He mumbled.

I glared at him. "Whatever. Why don't you stop stalking around here and do something useful."

"Like?"

"Help us kill a bloodsucker."

**I know that was super short. I'll try to update soon. X_X**


	17. People Equal Shit

"Emmett this is so disgusting," I complained. I couldn't belief he wanted me to do something so foul. Maybe he enjoyed it but the mere thought made me want to hurl…If I could even still do that any way.

In less than an hour we were going to get rid of Victoria and her blood thirsty coven. According to Jasper we would have them dead my nightfall. That gave us three days to strategize and rest up before the Breaking. I have never felt this kind of fear before a fight. When we had first talked about the Breaking I was thrilled. Relieving the world of vampires seemed like a pretty good deal. Now that I had bonded with them – and became one – I wasn't too sure. My family could be killed and I wasn't doing anything to stop it. It wasn't like I could but this was my fault. If I had done my job I never would have met the Cullens or…

"Werewolves!" I said out loud. I felt completely idiotic for not thinking of them until now. Jacob was probably still furious at me but I was sure he didn't want me to die. I hoped he didn't any way. As long as I gave him vampires to kill we should have something to work with.

"You want to feed from werewolves? That's sick! There's nothing wrong with this deer." He pushed the dead body closer to me. I grimaced and jumped to my feet. Emmett was sure feeding would help strengthen me but I wasn't ready to truly become a bloodsucker.

"No. I mean the werewolves could help us fight."

"I thought you didn't want to raise the body count since you're so sure we're going to fail."

I gave him a look. "I don't mean with the breaking. I mean with Victoria. Most vampires don't know about the existence of werewolves. The newborns will be so frightened they won't know what to do."

It wouldn't hurt us to get some extra help. The guys weren't fully ready for the Breaking. They needed to rest and get some real food in their stomachs. Carlisle's friends haven't arrived yet so we were still meagerly outnumbered. I wasn't too worried though. Jasper had been in a war before. If he said we would survive the fight with Victoria, we would.

"Yeah," He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. We were all alone in the forest away from the family. Jasper had taken Kevin back to the house so they could plan everything out. We stayed for a little while before it all became too much. Edward wouldn't stop kissing me or touching me. I knew every time he did it Emmett got angrier. We had to get away before I exploded and spilled everything. I felt horrible because I was cheating on Edward and yet I didn't stop.

"How do you plan to get those mutts on our side? Don't they kind of hate you since you won't be that dog's mate?"

"Do you really have to put it that way?" I sighed. "Yes, but I will…It's probably a waist of time. It was a stupid idea."

Emmett grabbed my chin with one cold hand and pulled me closer with the other. "No it wasn't. You're thinking way more that I am. We need to consider all of our options. Even if this fight with Victoria will be easier than the others we still have to make sure no one is hurt. Try to talk to your wolf friends. We need the support."

Emmett surprised me even more the longer we spent together. He was so different these past few days. He was thinking about something other than video games and his next hunt. He was actually worried about something, an emotion I wasn't aware he had. Every time he looked at me I could see the love for me in his eyes. He was a more serious Emmett but I loved both sides of this man. He was perfect to me and no matter how he was that wouldn't change.

I leaned up and kissed him. When he pulled away that familiar smile spread across his face. The smile of a happy vampire who just got what he wanted from his hunt and beat his brothers in every video game he owned. This Emmett was never too far away.

"I'll walk you to the treaty line," he murmured. He grabbed my hand and led the way. I was reluctant to separate from him. What if Victoria had planned to attack us when we were alone. I couldn't handle losing my Emmett. "I'll be here when you get back." He kissed me hard before releasing me.

With a deep breath I took of running. Jacob's house wasn't too far away. He was already coming out of his house when I was coming up. I came to a stop a few yards away from him. He glared at me s he took in my appearance, violent tremors racked through his body. I bit down on my lip. "Hi Jake."

Come on down, and see the idiot right here  
Too fucked to beg and not afraid to care  
What's the matter with calamity anyway?  
Right? Get the fuck outta my face  
Understand that i can't feel anything  
It isn't like I wanna sift through the decay  
I feel like a wound, like I got a fuckin'  
Gun against my head, you live when I'm dead

_Sorry it's so short. I'll try to have more up soon._


	18. Playlist

**Playlist so far in order**

Preface: Swamped-Lacuna Coil

I Am Hated-Slipknot

Fallen Angels-Ra

One of A Kind-Breaking Point

Bodies-Drowning Pool

I Don't Care-Apocalyptica

Breath- Breaking Benjamin

So Cold- Breaking Benjamin

Better Than Drugs-Skillet

All Around Me -Flyleaf

Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park

Stop And Say You Love Me – Evans Blue

Decode- Paramore

Made Of Glass- Trapt

Q- Evans Blue

People Equal Shit – Slipknot

I'll have more up tomorrow hopefully. X_X


	19. Perfect

Perfect-Flyleaf

**Recap:** He glared at me s he took in my appearance, violent tremors racked through his body. I bit down on my lip. "Hi Jake."

"Bloodsuckers aren't allowed on our land. Leave." I had never heard him talk to someone so harshly before. I felt myself take a step back.

"I'm not a…I guess I kind of am, but…It's not what you think it is. Let me explain."

"Get loss."

"Jake…"

His hands opened then clenched again. If he didn't calm down he would shift into a wolf. "I gave you a warning Bella. Take it." He turned and was about to go into his tiny house.

"They'll kill me," I cried out.

_Sick of circling the same road_

_Sick of bearing the guilt_

_So open the windows to cool off_

_And heat pours in instead_

_at pours in instead_

He froze. The part of the Jake I knew was still in there. No matter how mad he was at me he didn't want me to die. "You're already dead." His voice wasn't as cold as before.

"Well if they get a hold of me it'll be permanent."

"Why can't your bloodsucker boyfriend help you?"

"Emmett and the Cullens are in just as much trouble as I am."

He slowly turned to me. "Who?"

Oh crap. I just called Emmett my boyfriend. I was so glad the Cullens were no where near me to hear that slip up. If I wasn't more careful Edward would find out before I was ready. "It's complicated. I really need your help on this. I need you."

His face softened and his tremors slowed until they stopped all together. "Come in before someone sees you."

"Aren't you afraid I'll attack Billy or something?" I asked as I followed him inside.

"Billy is with Charlie. Of course you would have known that if you hadn't moved into the vampires' house." He sunk down on the couch leaving a small spot for me. "You smell nice." I was insulted by his surprise.

"What do I usually smell bad?"

"No," he said quickly. "I mean bloodsuckers usually reek. You smell the same you usually do but it's stronger now. Of course you would smell even better if the other bloodsucker's scent wasn't all over you."

"I'm not completely a vampire. I told you it's complicated." I explained the situation we were all in. It took longer than I thought it would because Jacob wanted details of everything. He was sure he could talk Sam and the pack into helping get rid of Victoria.

"I can't believe you never told me you were a slayer though. I told you I was a werewolf."

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_All my efforts to clean me_

_Leave me putrid and filthy_

_And how can you look at me_

_When I can't stand myself_

"I know but I didn't tell anyone. Are you mad at me? Not for that but picking a bloodsucker over you twice." I had to tell him about Emmett. He was the only one I could talk to since he wasn't exactly friends with the Cullens.

"Yea but I'll get over it. If we were meant to be together I would have imprinted on you I guess." I stared at him in shock. Sam's maturity was finally rubbing off on Jacob. He wasn't the dorky teenager that couldn't control his emotion anymore. I wasn't sure how that would affect us but I had bigger things to worry about. "I want to help with the Breaking too."

"No way!" He may have been grown up but he was still too young to die.

"Come on Bella. You know you won't make it without us. You said it yourself, you need us."

"No. I meant to handle Victoria. The Breaking is far too dangerous. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt, or worse."

"Bella, think about it. Vampires, slayers, and werewolves against vampires. They wouldn't stand a chance. Don't underestimate us. We have gotten better."

I shook my head, more to clear it then decline him. He was making since no matter how mad I wanted to deny it. We would be unstoppable. "The young ones…" I started.

"The young ones would stay here and protect Forks from any stray vampires. It would only be the 7 of us; me, Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Jared. We can take care of ourselves. Trust me. Besides, Getting rid of the vampires in the world seems pretty good to me."

I thought so too. I sighed. "Meet us tonight at 7. There's a huge place in the woods near the Cullen house. You can't miss it."

"We can't go on their land."

"I said you can. It's not like Carlisle would have you guys attacked."

"Maybe not but I'll have a hard time getting Sam over there on bloodsucker turf."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not but he'll be more than happy to risk his pack members lives'. That makes so much sense. Stop calling them that," I added.

"Whatever Bella. For you, I'll get them there at seven."

"Thank you." I stood.

_I'm tired to be honest_

_I'm nobody_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only running in just your strength alone_

"You're not going are you?" His tone had a sad note in it. I guess he missed me as much as I missed him.

"I have to. Emmett's waiting for me."

He grimaced. "I'm at least your third choice right?"

"If things don't work out we'll be the first werewolf and vampire/slayer couple in history."

He smiled as he stood. He gathered me into a bear hug. "I'll see you tonight."

I ran happily to the Emmett, who faithfully waited for me. He greeted me with a big kiss. "I missed you." He seemed surprised with himself for feeling that way.

"I missed you too." He grabbed my hand and led me into the trees. Running with Emmet was so amazing. This newly required speed made me feel like a real vampire. This was a trait that didn't bother me that much. At a time I had wished that I was born a vampire instead of a slayer, but of course I had wished to be powerful too. I guess I finally got my wish. It didn't hurt that I was now Emmett's either. Or beautiful.

We ended up at the river by the house. We would still be able to talk but we kept a distance just in case Edward would happen to look out of his window. "I told Jacob everything. He took it well…"

"That's not a good thing though," he guessed.

"No. he wants to help with the Breaking…I told him yes. We have to meet the pack at the baseball diamond so we can strategize in two hours."

I felt horrible. How could I resort them to a walk on death row? My best friend could be killed tomorrow and I would be my fault. Everything was my fault and it was too late to fix it.

"Then we will win. You don't have to worry so much. Werewolves are great fighters, the same as vampires. I'm sure with the slayers on our side the Volturi will perish." His eyes scanned over the house behind me before kissing me quickly. "I'm in love with you," he murmured before pulling away.

_I tried to kill you_

_You tried to save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

_You save me_

"I love you too," I sighed. He always made me feel perfect when we were together. He loved me even when I was a terrible person. How did I get so lucky?

"I want to tell the family. They should that we are together now. I want everyone to know." He kissed me again, this time a little longer than the first.

"We will…After the Breaking. If their thoughts are else where…"

"Alright," he said, knowing I couldn't say what I was thinking out loud. They could die if they were distracted. "After the Breaking it is."

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness_

_I'm only running in just your strength alone_


	20. What Have You Done

**What Have You Done by Within Temptation**

I heard a rustling noise in the trees. I turned my head in the direction and looked for the source. "What?" Emmett asked. He hadn't heard it because my ears were more sensitive to noise than his were. Curiosity got the best of me. I jumped up and started running toward it. "Bella!" Emmett struggled to keep up with me as I ran. It was probably stupid of me to just start running when I had no clue where I was going or what was out there. It was probably just an animal, though animals could since a threat so why would they be near a vampire. My new vampire brain was impairing my judgment and making me paranoid. I was already running toward it so I might as well find it. The source of the noise was running from me. As I got closer I saw it was a lost newborn that had made its way to us and now it was going to die.

_Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to harm the one I love  
What have you done now?  
I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now_

Kevin had been wrong. My thirst for death, desire to do my job as a slayer, had only intensified. I wanted to make the vampire scream out in agony as I tortured it. I wanted to burn its flesh making it wish for death but never giving it to it. I wanted to rip its limbs off then let them reattach before doing it again. I wanted to stick my teeth into its neck, draining it of the blood it stole from some innocent human. Everything besides the bloodsucker disappeared. Emmett's voice faded until it stopped completely. I leaped and landed on the newborns back. He howled out in surprise then pain as I stuck my teeth into its throat.

"Bella." Emmett yanked me away from the injured newborn. I looked up. We were surrounded by vampires, all newborns. Fear dripped me tightly. My stupidity was going to cost me and Emmett's life. How could I let this happen?

"I told you it would work," a voice said. He was around my age, 18 or 19. His eyes were a creepy red. Next to him with the same shockingly bright red hair was Victoria. She smiled at me, mocking me. She didn't even have to search for me. I came right to her.

_I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?  
What have you done now?  
I, have been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does faith make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

"Yes you did Riley."

Riley. He was the mate we were told about. This could go bad in so many ways but letting him turn me human would be the worse. There was no telling what kind of sadistic things Victoria would do to me as a human.

"Separate them," Victoria ordered, not wasting any time. I backed into Emmett as the newborns crept closer to us. There were at least thirty of them. We didn't have a chance of surviving.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to Emmett.

"Don't be. We can take them."

"No we can't."

"Hey. Don't think that way. Use your fire." His hand slid into my pocket and pulled it out. "We can do this baby." He slipped it into my hand. It amazed me how brave he was. I was so unbelievably lucky to have him, no matter how short a time it was. With one hand wrapped around Emmett's, I flung fire out in front of me. Cries filled the air as it connected with two unsuspecting vampires. There was fast movement as 10 vampires surrounded themselves around Victoria, protecting her. The rest were hissing and growling, including Emmett. Hands were flinging at us trying to grab us. We fought back hard.

_What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?_

Emmett was pulled roughly away from me. It distracted me enough for a man to knock me. I sent a ball of flame at him which he just barely missed.

"Star, stop her fire." Victoria ordered. A young girl stepped forward out of the barricade of people surrounding Victoria. She had to be only 13. She killed someone so young just to get revenge. It was outrageous how far she would go just to get to me and I hated myself for it. My life wasn't worth the killing of innocent people. I wanted to surrender, to let Victoria have me and accept whatever punishment she had for me. I couldn't though. it was too late for all of these people. I wasn't going to allow it to be too late for Emmett. If I surrendered what was to say that she would let him go free. Even if some off chance she did do that, he wouldn't leave me. He would die along side me and I could not let that happen.

_What have you done now?!  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!_

With a new found strength I sprang to my feet and ignited a fire. Before I could channel it anywhere the girl name Star raised her hand. My flame died. Now that I was unarmed the attacks came harder and faster. "It's a nifty little power don't you think Isabella." I heard Victoria's voice over the growls. "She can take away oxygen which is very convenient don't you think? You can't have fire without oxygen." Her voice was really starting to piss me off. I would take great pleasure in ripping her throat out and...

I didn't have the opportunity to finish that thought. From behind two vampires bit into my neck and my arm. I knocked them off me before I was suddenly flying through the air. My back slammed into a tree, snapping it in half. I cried out when I hit the ground. I guess it was in vain to hope I wouldn't be able to feel pain in my new vampire/slayer state. Every part of my body screamed out in pain. My shirt was already shredded from the blows I received previously. All the cuts on my arms were leaking blood. Victoria's joyous laughter filled the air as she watched me get destroyed. Emmett cried out my name. I could see him in my fuzzy vision across the field. They had destroyed his shirt so much it just fell to threads on the ground. Scars were almost healing on his chest. He was far better off than I was. He had five vampires on the ground, bodies shredded. He was fighting to get to me but they weren't letting him. Victoria was giving orders again but I couldn't quite understand her.

"...Hold him...See this...feel my pain...get her...bring...to me..."

_What have you done now?  
(what have you done, what have you done?)  
(what have you done, what have you done?)  
I will not fall, won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you_

The vampires stopped fighting with Emmett and just held him. He was on his knees with his arms being pulled behind his back. Even a strong vampire like Emmett couldn't fight off so many newborns. I could see the horror in his eyes as he yanked against their hold. "Bella get up! Run!" he cried out but his words didn't make any sense. Nothing made sense.

Growls filled the air but they weren't from the newborns. I was picked up gently, but swiftly by Evil. "Bella, can you hear me?" he asked. I just stared blankly at him. My body was shutting down against my will. I had no control over anything. I felt like I was drowning. Death didn't seem like a horrible thing right now. Everything dies eventually. If I had died when James bit me then Victoria wouldn't have taken the lives of so many just to kill me. If I had never come to Forks in the first place I wouldn't have brought the Volturi to the once safe town of Forks. I ruined so many people's lives I deserved to be dead. Maybe now it would finally happen. Everything around me faded away and I felt nothing.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you...._

Please Review. X_X


	21. Contagious

"Emmett," I gasped, hoarsely, as I pulled through the sleep. That was probably a bad thing since Edward was sitting next to be. My throat was so dry it hurt. My back still felt pained when I moved. My neck was itchy from the bites I received. Those things were hardly noticeable thanks to the dream that was still fresh in my mind, playing over repeatedly.

I could see Emmett scream out in pain. There was blood and venom everywhere. He called out for me but I was being taken away from him. I didn't even fight to help him. The newborns all attacked him at once. They ripped him apart and lit him on fire. It was the worse nightmare I had ever had, ever will have. I sat up quickly and looked around. I closed my eyes as I saw that the room was spinning.

_I was sick of restrictions, sick of the boundaries  
About to close the door  
Such a lack of conviction, no real connection  
What should I settle for?  
But you caught my attention, you built on the tension  
And you left me wanting more  
Now I don't know what to do with myself, do with myself  
I don't want nobody else_

"How long have I been out?" I asked quietly as I opened my eyes. The dizzy feeling slowly faded.

"Ten minutes. The family is still fighting." The pain in his voice was evident but I chose to ignore it. I couldn't handle it right now.

"How'd I get here?" I tried standing but I fell back down. What was wrong with me? I was supposed to be stronger now that I was this way. I had never felt so weak before. It hurt just to breathe.

"Evil brought you back here. He was the weakest of the slayers so he's downstairs. He'll be ready if any of the newborns come close to us."

I nodded, which just made me dizzy. "Did they...Is Emmett..." I couldn't say my fears out loud. Did they kill my Emmett? My chest ached at the horrible thought. I couldn't imagine life without Emmett. He had me head over heels for him. I needed him.

"He's fine." There was an edge to his voice. I felt what he was going to say next. "You love him don't you?"

_I let you in, I let you in, and you infected me  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you  
I breathed you in, I breathed you in, and now I'm in too deep  
Don't think I'm pulling through, don't think I'm pulling through  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you_

"...Yes." I was done lying and pretending there wasn't anything between us. If Edward knew the family probably did too. "I didn't lie to you though. When you asked the first time I wasn't in love with him. Please don't think that I stopped loving you because you were a human. Things just haven't been the same since the whole Volturi thing. I'm sorry."

He turned away from me. "I guess I knew you didn't love me the same way when I came back. You were always so guarded when I was around...I guess we just weren't meant to be." He whispered the last part.

"I really am sorry."

"Don't be. You can't help who you fall in love with. I'll get over it eventually." I could smell his tears. A part of me would always love Edward, just not the same way I use to.

_You're so through my veins  
You're so onto every word  
You're so contagious. And I can't get away  
You're so now I know for sure there is no cure_

"Bella," I heard Emmett call from downstairs. I hadn't even heard him coming. I stumbled to my feet and went into the hall. Emmett met me at the top of the stairs. His shirt was torn off so I could see the scars that covered him. He had three bite marks on his neck. His arms had long claw marks on them that were slowly healing. His eyes were pitch black. He needed to hunt soon.

I felt tears stream down my face. It was annoying that I could still cry. I threw myself into Emmett arms and clung to him. "I'm so sorry. This was all my fault. I'm sorry." I sobbed quietly into his neck.

"Sh baby. She's dead now. They're all dead now."

I looked up at him. "How?"

A weak crooked smile lit up his face. "I killed her. Most of the newborns too. I'm more torn up then the rest of the family."

_I saw your intentions, I gave you permission,  
Go ahead and start the war  
I was out of addictions, by my own admission,  
Oh I've been keeping score  
But you made an exception, you taught me a lesson  
Who cares where I've been before?  
You would never leave me all by myself, all by myself  
You don't want nobody else_

I rubbed his cheek. "Will you heal soon?" I let my hand slide down to the bite marks.

"Hey I'm fine." He gently wiped the tears from my eyes. "I need to hunt and I'll be back to normal."

I leaned up to kiss him. His eyes widen in shock. He pulled me close to him none the less. We were there for a few minutes before Alice interrupted us. "If you hadn't noticed there are more important things going on!" she snapped as us and continued walking. She was going to Edward's room.

"Hey! That's why you hate me so much right? Because you saw that I don't love him anymore?" She had seen it months in advance and didn't tell anyone. I knew Jasper didn't know because he didn't say anything to either of us. No one knew except for her...and Edward, She had to have told him. He would never suspect me of cheating on him even when he saw me in Emmett's arms. He would blow it off for something else because he trusted me. He knew Alice's visions were always true and he knew what was going on. That was why he hadn't been so upset when I told him in his bedroom. He had already known.

_I let you in, I let you in, and you infected me  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you  
I breathed you in, I breathed you in, and now I'm in too deep  
Don't think I'm pulling through, don't think I'm pulling through  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you_

"Yes. I don't trust you especially since you brought this down on us. We were a perfect family before you came along and ruined it."

"Yes Alice. You were all just so god damned perfect. How many times have you gone to high school now? You can hardly count that as a life. The Breaking is hardly my fault. If it weren't for me after the war you would all be dead but I won't allow that. I don't give a fuck if you trust me or not. I wouldn't because I have lied so much I don't even know the truth anymore. I could turn on you in any minute. It's not like you would be prepared since you can't even have a stupid vision."

"You're the reason I can't have a vision!" she yelled at me. I was suddenly very glad that my super hearing was going. I rubbed Emmett's arm when he winced.

"No the werewolves are."

"What werewolves?" Jasper asked as he joined us. His shirt was torn down the front, reviling old scars from his army days. There was blood on him and his eyes were topaz so I knew he had already gone hunting.

"They want to help with the Breaking. We have to meet them at 7. I would have told everyone but..." I sighed.

"Once again. You're fault." Alice said.

_You're so contagious. Running through my veins  
You're so onto every word  
You're so I can't get away  
You're so now I know for sure there is no cure_

I glared at her. "If I weren't so tired I'd rip you're throat out," I hissed. I had no idea where that came from. Anger just came at me like a rush. I had never wanted to kill someone so bad. It made me feel immediately guilty but I didn't apologize. She had it coming. How was my relationship any of her business any way? If she was so torn up about she should just take Edward.

"God Bella. Calm down." Jasper begged. He was shaking from my intense feelings.

"I am calm!" I snapped. There was something wrong with me. I wasn't naturally this pissed off. God I was so thirsty. Where did the sudden thirst come from and why did I feel so weak? My heartbeat was slowing down, which would probably be bad but my heart shouldn't be beating in the first place.

"Emmett go take her hunting she's killing me." Jasper slid down the wall and sat on a step.

"I don't need to hunt!"

Emmett followed Jasper's instructions and picked me up.

"I can walk!" I barked at him. His face immediately looked hurt. I draped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so thirsty and tired. Make it stop. It hurts." Hurt was an understatement. I had felt a lot of pain before but nothing compared to this. The blood lust of a newborn had finally hit me. He quickly led me pass Carlisle and Esme who had joined us at some point. There faces were just a blur to me so I couldn't tell what there emotions were. I was thankful for that. I wasn't sure I could stand to see the hurt & disappointment coming from them.

"I will baby. Just wait," Emmett promised me as he went. The guys stopped us once we got outside. They were standing on the porch talking, about what I wasn't sure. Once they saw me they started saying stuff at the same time that didn't make any sense. Emmett's voice filled my ears but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Three warm hands grabbed mine before we were moving again. The wind felt good on my skin. I hadn't even realized I was sweating. Another odd thing I could do that the vampires couldn't. When we came to a stop Emmett sat me on the ground and leaned me against something cold and rough. A tree maybe? I wasn't sure. I wasn't too sure on anything at the moment. For all I knew I could be with Aro and not even realize it.

_I am burning in your fire I let you in, I let you in, and you infected me  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you  
I breathed you in, I breathed you in, and now I'm in too deep  
Don't think I'm pulling through, don't think I'm pulling through  
Can't get enough of you, can't get enough of you_

"Bella?" Emmett's deep voice said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to make it go away." Then he was gone. It angered me for some reason. I was in pain and he left me. I needed him and he was... "I got it." His voice was suddenly hitting my ears again. There was a sent that entered my nose. It was almost the best thing I ever smelled, only second to Emmett's scent. Without thinking I was suddenly flying forward and drinking. The warm blood slid easily down my throat. The dryness quickly went away and I was able to pull away from the deer. I stared at it for a moment before pushing it to Emmett who was watching me.

"You can have the rest."

"You can't possibly be done. You barely drank half of it."

"I'm not thirsty anymore. Thank you for it. I think that was the cause of the anger which I'm really sorry for by the way. I will just have to start hunting." I couldn't help but to grimace at the thought of doing this on a weakly basis.

"You are incredible." He lowered his teeth to the deer and bit into it. I watched him drink from the poor animal and wondered if that was how I had looked. It was so natural looking, which really made me question my sanity. It was just so beautiful to watch Emmett, and weird. I wasn't disgusted as I thought I would be though. My slayer side might as well have not existed. When Emmett was finished with the deer he buried it. He hunted a few more animals before he was finally full. I dug my cell phone from my pocket, which was shockingly unbroken. I didn't understand that but whatever. It saved me from buying a new one so I was happy.

"We have to meet with the pack in ten minutes." I checked the text message from Jacob.

I heard growls. What are you guys doing? Do you need help?

That was from fifteen minutes ago. I quickly texted him back so he wouldn't panic.

I'm fine. See you at seven.

"Let's go," I told Emmett. He shook his head. I watched him walk closer to me. The kiss was urgent and rough. I could practically taste the fear Emmett felt.

"I thought I had loss you for a moment. I don't know what I would do without you," he murmured.

"I was so scared that I had. I woke up and you weren't there."

"I wanted to be. I couldn't leave though. I had to make sure Victoria was dead so she could never hurt you again."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well...I know this isn't a good time. I had wanted everything to be perfect but we may not have a chance later..." He suddenly got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. I felt my heart literally stop before beating faster that ever. "I know we haven't really been together long. But I love you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you marry me?"

_And now I know for sure there is no cure  
I have only one desire. I can not deny her  
Now I don't know what to do with myself I don't want nobody else_

"Emmett..." I stared down at the ring. It was a silver band that was embedded with diamonds.

"I know it's really simple. It was my mother's. I can get you something bigger."

"No Em. I love it...Yes I'll marry you." I held my shaky left hand out for him. He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me. "I love you so much."

"I have never been so happy before," he said as he hugged me.

I breathed in his scent. "Why didn't you give the ring to Rosalie?" I couldn't help but to wonder why his first wife wasn't wearing this right now.

"She didn't like it, not that I would ever give it to her. It didn't feel right. I guess I kind of always knew we would never last. She saw me looking at it once and told me it was ugly...I can get you something better..."

"No. It's beautiful. I will love wearing it forever."

He pulled me into another kiss before sighing. "We have to leave, don't we?"

I sighed as well. "Yes."

"Fine...I'll race ya."

I smiled. "I'll give you a five second head start."

He rolled his eyes and took off. God I loved him.

_You keep running through my veins_


	22. OUR LAWYER

**Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued by Fall Out Boy.**

I won the race to the house, of course. I seemed even faster now that I was pumped up on animal blood. As repulsive as the thought was I was glad I was at least a clean eat...er drinker. There wasn't a drop of blood on me. When we got to the house we were attacked with questions. Thankfully Emmett answered them all. I just stood beside him, with my right hand wrapped tightly in his and my left showing off Emmett's ring. I wasn't taking the ring off. The family would know sooner or later so I wouldn't hide it. Besides, they needed to know Emmett was the one I truly belonged with, that he was my soul mate. Alice and Edward were still upstairs. I could hear them talking, Edward crying. It hurt to know that I hurt him but I couldn't take it back, nor did I want to.

_Brothers and sisters put this record down  
Take my advice ('cause we are bad news)  
We will leave you hung and drawn  
It's not worth the hearing you'll lose  
It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."_

Jasper kept a distance from everyone else. I could see the strain on his face from all of the emotions in the house. Esme was currently smiling widely and talking about how beautiful my ring was. I knew she was upset about what happened but she wanted her children to be happy. Emmett made me very happy. Carlisle was the calm one talking things over with Emmett. My guys were the farthest apart from the group. They still had not adjusted to the fact that we were working with vampires.

My phone went off from my pocket. It was another text message from Jacob.

_Where are you?_

_Coming._

I texted back quickly. "We have to go. The werewolves are already there," I told them.

"We can't all go," Alice said from the bottom of the stairs. I looked over to her to see she was glaring at me. I had thought about apologizing but she had no right to be mad at me. I realized Edward was her brother but I wouldn't stay with him so he wouldn't get hurt. I deserved some happiness before I died. She needed to mind her own business. It wasn't fair for her to judge me, especially before I had even fallen for Emmett.

"You should stay with Edward," I told her softly, holding back my anger, and glanced at Jasper. "Jasper too. It'll be easier on him. I don't want all of my guys to go." I glanced at them. "Evil. You'll come?" Evil was the most understanding, usually, when it came to delicate situations like this one. He wouldn't set of the pack, like I knew the other three would. Of course Kevin was hardly an option. I didn't trust him.

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"Alright then." I headed for the door, Emmett by my side. The rest of the family took off ahead of us. I looked up at Emmett. "We'll take the bike and meet you there."

He nodded and kissed me briefly before following his family. Evil started up his bike and waited for me to hop on. When I did I locked my arms around his waist and rested my head against his back. "I'm sorry," I told him as we took off.

"For?"

"Dragging you into my world. I know you would rather be killing the Cullens then working with them. Even though I know you won't believe me, they really are great. They won't betray us."

There was a slight pause before he said, "I know...I also know the Emmett leach is better than the other one, Edward or whatever."

A smile lit up my face, despite the leach remark. "I think so too. Does this mean you'll be nice to him?"

"No," he said immediately.

"Yeah. I didn't think so."

"I don't see how you are already going to marry him. Last month you were madly in love with the other Cullen leach."

I sighed. "Stop calling them that. I am a vampire now."

"Don't remind me."

"Anyways, I love Emmett. Edward and I haven't been the same ever since the Volturi thing."

"What Volturi thing?" he asked sharply. I had forgotten the guys didn't know about that. I explained the situation to him and finished just as we were nearing the field. "That was reckless. You should have let him die. What if they had figured you out?"

"I know but I do love him. Loved."

"Loving a bloodsucker." He snorted. "To think I was picked over murderers."

"You are one too and I didn't pick them over you. We were already separated." I got off as he came to a stop.

"Good thing too. Marrying a vampire is just repulsive." He leaned the bike against a tree.

"Oh, ha ha. You're so funny." Marrying Emmett would be no where near repulsive. To think I had almost said I do to the wrong Cullen. Too bad we didn't break up before feelings were hurt. I would miss Edward but it wouldn't be the same. I just didn't love him the same way I use to.

The wolves and vamps created an imaginary wall between themselves. Carlisle and Sam were in the head of their families. There was at least five or six yards of space between them. Not all of the pack was here. The human members of the pack were all, of course, shirtless. Maybe it was because we could all possibly be killed, but I was suddenly realizing they were all very good looking. Nothing compared to Emmett but still, very nice. Jacob was to the left of Sam, glaring at Emmett who was doing the same. I sighed as Evil and I walked closer.

"If we do survive we may have to have three weddings, just to avoid fights."

"Or," Evil said. "You could not marry the..."

"Don't say it."

He smirked at me. "I was just going to say man."

"Sure."

"You're marrying it?" Jacob demanded.

"It? Leach? God. What do you guys have against their names?" I personally liked the name Emmett. Maybe I was bias because, yeah it was really old but it was different. Who wanted a name everyone had anyway? Being normal was overrated.

"Bella?"

"Lecture me later. This is Evil. He's a slayer. Like me."

"I am nothing like you."

I glared at him. He flinched and held his hands up in surrender. I could do without his sarcastic attitude right now. "Like I was saying, he's a slayer. Sam, Jacob, Embry, and Quil are the werewolves."

"No they're not."

"The hell we aren't," Embry snapped.

"Seriously? What is up with you guys today?" I meant everyone in general. They were just acting really weird. I expected a comment like that from Paul or Jared, not shy Embry. Of course he was probably just speaking for them since they weren't here. Though I was sure they knew what was going on. Reading minds came in handy.

"What? They are not werewolves. Can you not tell? They are shape shifters."

_We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense_

I looked at the guys. There was something different about them compared to the last pack of werewolves I've seen. They had been totally ruled by their animal side and hard as hell to kill. Sam's pack was nothing like them. They had control over their phasing and wanted to be human. All of the werewolves I've seen in my time had always been in werewolf form. Except for once. They were half way through the change. Every minute they had become human as the moon became fuller. _Holy crap! _These legends were actually true, just backwards. Real werewolves spent most of their lives as wolves but became human during the full moon. I knew this already, at least I did.

"Wow. I feel really stupid right now."

"You sound shocked. It's not like it's the..."

"Shut up!" I cut him off before he could say something sarcastic, and most likely insulting. "I just forgot some stuff."

"A lot of stuff. I hope the brothers don't find out."

So did I. Vincent especially would be angry if I forgot the basics. He would most likely reconsider the whole letting me live thing if I wasn't a functioning slayer. I would just have to let the guys fill my head with enough stuff to make me remember everything. I should be capable enough to call it back to me. It's only been a year or so. How much could I have actually lost?

"You guys are crazy," Sam said. "Of course we're werewolves." He pointed to the two wolves in the back, Leah and Paul, who were arriving late. Sam was being weird too. His usual calm attitude didn't seem to be with him today.

"You should be pleased you're not werewolves. They are vile creature," Evil said in nonchalant tone.

"We're not vile." Quil snapped.

"What is wrong with everybody?" I complained. They all seemed so quick to start a fight. If they would just wait a few minutes I would let them beat each other up all they wanted.

"Vampires, slayers, and werewolves, or shape shifters, don't get along well. It's hard to control our emotions when we're in such close proximity," Carlisle explained. His face wasn't exactly angry but he wasn't calm either. So far the Cullens had been silent which wasn't a huge shock since it was Carlisle and Esme. Though I did expect a comment or two from Emmett. He was just standing straight with his arms crossed. Now that he wasn't glaring at Jacob, he was staring blankly ahead.

"We'll deal with that later. Along with the shifter things. Uhm..." I had no idea what to do now. Evil was always the one who led practice. I only took over when we were on an actual mission. I sighed. This should be easier then what it was considering I loved both sides of the imaginary wall. Of course they didn't exactly trust their mortal enemies, which I guess I couldn't blame them for.

I turned to the direction we came from as I heard footsteps coming. "What are you guys doing here?" I called as they got closer.

"Too many emotions," Jasper replied.

"And I'm bored." Rex shrugged.

"Hm." I smiled. "You're bonding." I turned to Evil. "I think I just narrowed it down to two weddings."

"You're insane."

"Probably." I directed my attention to everyone. "Kay. So we killed Victoria and her newborn army. We only have The Breaking to worry about now. I wouldn't be surprised if the Volturi brought along a few nomads in addition to their army. We have to be prepared for anything. Um...I want you guys to fight against each other but no killing. I mean it. Uh...Evil and Jasper are better at this."

Evil stepped forward. "Shape shifter, if you will? Attack."

_Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down  
Into your notebook (spit lines like these)  
We're friends when you're on your knees  
Make them dance like we were shooting their feet  
It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."_

Paul growled angrily at him and pounced. I instantly turned away. That wouldn't end well for Paul. He was too fueled by his emotions to direct a straight aimed hit. He would need a lot of practice. It only took a minute to get him to give up. I watched Evil explain and demonstrate, with the help of Jasper, until Paul was finally able to take one of them down. Hours passed as we trained. Once the pack had their moves down they were pretty deadly. Carlisle was a quick study, which wasn't a big surprise considering how long he has been around. I was a little worried about Esme. She was pretty good with the moves, but she was distracted easily. I was concerned she would get her self killed trying to protect a loved one. Emmett proved in at our first battle that he was more than prepared to fight. I made my way over to him.

"You're quiet," I pointed out. He just shrugged. I stared up at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "What's wrong?" He shook his head. "Okay. Then why are you not talking?" I tried to keep my voice light. I understood his thoughts were private but he looked like he was upset. I wanted to help him.

"I'm thinking."

"Okay. Sorry I bothered you." I turned swiftly and went over to Evil who was still teaching.

"Embrace the pain."

"They aren't slayers," I told him. "They don't work the same way as we do."

"Close enough...Now push it away. That will make you heal faster." He said as their scars vanished quickly. I guess he would know more than I would.

"This should be breaking up soon right? I mean you guys need to get some rest."

"And you."

"...No. Um I actually don't think I need to sleep as much." I was hesitant to admit that I was more a vampire than a slayer. If I thought it was horrible what must he think about me? I was a monster.

"Right. I guess you wouldn't." He shrugged. "Another hour and we'll break up. I think they're ready." I stared at him. He had the most reason of all of us to hate vampires. How could he be the most accepting?

"I hope so," I said finally. "I'm heading back." I took off at a slow pace, for a vampire/slayer anyway, into the woods. Only a few moments passed before Emmett was beside me. I was a little surprised by that. He smiled shyly at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be cold to you...Um do you think we could talk?"

"Yeah. About what exactly?"

"You."

**R&R. **


	23. Wherever I Stand

**Wherever I Stand by Taproot.**

Only a few moments passed before Emmett was beside me. I was a little surprised by that. He smiled shyly at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be cold to you earlier...Um do you think we could talk?"

"Yeah. About what exactly?"

"You."

"Me?" I felt my eyebrows pull down in confusion. I didn't understand what there was to talk about that involved me. I thought I explained the Breaking pretty good. What else was there to talk about?

"Yeah. I realized I don't really know that much about you. And what I know about you is mostly lies. I want to know about the real you."

"And what happens if you don't love the real me?" I told lies for a reason. I was a monster. There was nothing about the real me that I wanted him to know.

"That's not something you have to worry about. You couldn't possibly say anything to change the way I feel."

We'll see about that, I thought bitterly. I sighed. "Was there something specific you wanted to know?"

"Yeah...Why are you a slayer?"

_If only I could show you  
Just how much I really care  
Everyday I'm torn apart  
Not knowing if you're even again  
You're a and then  
That a greatness occasionally can come along_

I hadn't expected him to ask that though I hadn't expected him to do anything tonight besides growl at the werewolves. He was just a bundle of surprise tonight. Er...morning, I suppose. Whatever. "Well...It's kind of like the family business. Charlie was a slayer but he got hit a little too hard on the head. He believes he's a human now. We let him believe it because he was never happy as a slayer. He hated to lie to Renee. That was why there marriage didn't last. She knew he lied to her and assumed it was because he was cheating on her. It wasn't like he could tell her the truth. Charlie was definitely the best. He was better than I was...am, I mean." I frowned slightly and leaned against the tree. I had been amazing. Now I passed out every chance I got. It was embarrassing how I let myself go.

"If he doesn't remember how do you know?"

"I was about five when the accident happened which means mentally I was at least 10, maybe older. He was training me while Renee did her own thing. Back then I spent a lot of time visiting Charlie. When he got hurt I was watching him kill a coven with the guys. They're all older than me. They trained me, though sometimes they swear it was the other way around. The Zea noticed I was powerful. I stopped visiting Charlie, though Renee didn't know, and started going where they wanted me to. At the time I had just worked in the palace, doing whatever. I mainly trained with the Coven because they thought my coven was the best."

"That doesn't make any sense," he interrupted.

"What part of us even existing make sense to you?" I shook my head and tried to explain. "The Coven, Vincent, Thomas, and William, are the three brothers that rule Zea. Zea is every slayer in the world. Most slayers within Zea have their own coven, like me and the guys. Get it?"

"No."

"Good. Vampires who know too much usually don't make it too long," I said, only half joking.

"I'm willing to risk it. How did the Coven or Zea...Er...Whatever. How did the first slayer get that way? Become a slayer I mean."

I smiled at his stammering. He was so cute when he was flustered. "How did the first vampire become the first vampire? No one really knows. We think that the Coven were the first of our kind. There are stories that say they were vampires first then something happened to them. What, no one knows. There's also the theories that they are mixed with vampire, werewolf, and shape-shifter blood. That would be a deadly enough combination to create a new race. But if that's so how did the other creatures come along. I personally don't care. We are what we are. Unless finding out what we are can make us all one friendly species I really just don't give a damn."

He nodded and walked over to stand beside me. I leaned into him when he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Was it hard for you to become one?"

"Not really. It's in my blood. At first I didn't want to kill but...When you get the feel for it it's not always easy to deny it."

"I know," he said quietly.

"I came here to take a break because I was loosing myself in all of the death. I needed to...I don't know. Take a step back and let my coven pick up what I couldn't. I call werewolves and vampires monsters but I don't think anyone has reeked so much destruction as I in one life time. I am deadly and unpredictable according to the Coven. That's why they like me so much. I'm their grim reaper."

He hugged me close. "None of that matters to me. I have killed too. Maybe not nearly as much as you have but I have still taken a life. Three actually. One as young as 12. I have never been able to forgive myself for it. I don't think I ever will..." He paused and shook his head. "Uh...I know you're never suppose to ask a woman this but how old are you? You don't have to answer. It's not really my business but I would like to at least know if you're older than me."

_Wherever I stand  
You're the one  
Who'll be right there with me  
Wherever I land  
You're the one  
Who'll be there to break my fall_

I smiled. Of course my age would matter to him more than my death count. I guess that was a good thing. I loss count after the last thousand or so. "I am physically 18...I think. The aging for slayers work differently for each person. I don't think I'm in my twenties yet." I glanced down at my chest. _God I hope not. I want to have at least one thing to look forward to. _"Mentally I could be a hundred, though I doubt it."

"I don't. You seem older than me most the time. You're way more mature than I am. I guess I get why you went after Edward first. He was born half a century before me."

"Um...I don't think that was why. I think I went after him because he was single. It wasn't like you would drop Rosalie for me."

"I would have," he said quickly.

"Yeah right."

"No seriously. If you would have come to me and told me you wanted me I would have left her in a heartbeat...Well...not mine but you know what I mean."

_Whether fast or slow  
If only I could know you  
So every way I feel  
A part of something like you always do. Yet again  
You're my sanctuary  
How and when  
That a greatness eternally does come along_

I looked up at him. "That was why she always hated me. Because you were infatuated with the human your brother already had dibs on." I shook my head. That was insane. She hated me for something I had no control over. It wasn't my fault I was a vampire magnet. I couldn't even really remember why I wanted to be with Edward. I hated to seem shallow but I think it was because he was good looking though that couldn't have been it. Emmett was way better looking than him. If things were reversed and Emmett was single I would have been happy with my soul mate without hurting his brother.

"I'd hate me too if I were Rosalie. I stole you away from her and hurt Edward in the process."

"Hardly. She was a bitch. There was only so much of her crap I could take from her. Another year we would have been divorced and Edward will heal. He is a vampire. Or was at least he was. We deal with our pain differently than humans do."

I sighed. "You know we wont really be able to get married, right? This is as close to our happy ending that we'll get." I twisted the ring on my finger.

"Why? I heard you talking about our weddings with Evil. I thought you were happy with us being together." I could hear the panic in his voice. I could see the stress and worry in his eyes. "I told you if it's the ring..."

I leaned up and kissed him. "Shut up about the ring already. I love it. I don't want anything else. I am happy about us being together but..." I sighed again. "If we do survive..."

"When we survive."

"Emmett the fight is in a little less than three days. We are hardly ready to take on a pack of werewolves let alone a bunch of vampires."

"We have vampires, slayers, and we...shape-shifters. It's when."

"Fine. Whatever. _When_ we survive we might be killed by the Coven afterwards. They aren't exactly happy with me. I ran away and fell in love with two vampires. It's just worse now that I am the creature they hate the most."

He sighed but didn't disagree with me. "Even if we don't get that far, I will always love you. Death won't stop that. If it comes down to it we'll runaway."

"And your family?"

The pain in his eyes was washed over by determination. "They can take care of themselves. I just got you. I wouldn't be able to handle losing you."

"Where do we go then?" I whispered.

A large smile lit up his face. "Anywhere you want baby. It's just you and me." He pressed his lips to mine.

**...X...**

When we got to the house we found it filled with four more vampires than we left it with. They were all spread around the living room. Alice and Edward were next to each other on the love seat. He looked better than when we left earlier. No tears. The guys weren't anywhere in sight. I shifted my weight unconscionably. It was a stance Evil taught me to be able to strike quickly without your opponent expecting it. I guess I still had my slayer instincts because they were telling me to kill. Kill them all.

"Bella, they are the Denali Clan. That's Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer, and Kate. Everyone this is my mate Bella."

"You have just been dying to say that haven't you?" I whispered so only he could hear. He just smiled. The reactions from the vampires differ from shock to pleased. I had forgotten Edward told me Tanya was interested in him. She must be thrilled. Edward's face didn't change though I saw the slightest hint of anger in his eyes but other than that... I guess Emmett was right. Vampires healed quickly, even if he wasn't one anymore.

"Where are my guys at?" I asked before any of them could respond to Emmett.

"They left when they got here. They were really rude about it. Just walked out," Alice told me, clearly still angry.

"We're slayers Alice. You're lucky there still breathing or whatever. No offense," I added as a side note. I looked up at Emmett. "I need to go find them and get out of here."

"What is wrong with you Bella? They are coming here, risking their lives and you are being..."

She stopped when flames came from my hands. I quickly stomped it out of the carpet. "Esme's going to be mad."

"Shut up Em." I stared at my hand. Maybe being a vampire wasn't so horrible if I could produce fire. My head snapped toward the new coven. "I'm already fighting the urge to rip you to shreds do not make it worse." The intrusive feeling immediately stopped. It didn't hurt like it would a normal vampire but it itched like hell.

"Sorry," the girl instantly apologized. "I was just wondering if my power would work on you."

I took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it." I turned back to Emmett.

"I'll go with you," he told me before I could respond.

I smiled at him. "No. You stay and fill them in. I'll be back soon and I'll keep a leash on the guys." I took off full speed through the forest, following their scent.

_Wherever I stand, wherever I stand  
You're the one  
Who'll be right there with me  
Wherever I land  
You're the one_

**Please review. I'll get more up soon. X_X**


End file.
